Lost IN Love
by aichi112rin
Summary: Our two mages of Fairy Tail are running away and they met a bunch of mysterious people whom hunt down the human-eater? What will happen to Lucy and Juvia who are give up in their love life? Is love gonna be on their side or it will betrayed them again? Lost in Love.
1. Chapter 1 - Estryelia

**Heya! I'm back after several of years... I guess... My first story debut is Maid or Mages Wanted!, am i right? I'm glad that the story is quite good but unfortunately it was short. I have a limited and golden time to catch up with, so this story i hope you guys will love and enjoy it. There's some oc in there like – no. I can't reveal it yet. You guys need to find out by your own, if you read this story. So enough with the babbling and i'll present you with the 'Lost In Love'. I do not own Fairy Tail. You know who own it, right. Enjoy. _,**

 _-I may not get to see you as often as i like. I may not get to hold you in my arms all through the night. But deep in my heart i truly know, you're the one that i love, and the one can't let you go-_

It was morning... nope. It was in a middle of night. Everyone was already fast to sleep. The darks street light up with the orange-ish light from the street pole. The night animals made their own harmonious sounds as they called each other through that dark. In the Magnolia, there seems a resident whom doesn't yet went to slumber. The room was dark but only a spattered of lights that coming through the bathroom's light. The water from the tap flows and rushing out. The bathroom was cold like an icy ice and there's a figure sat on the corner of the bathroom with her hands slightly trembling.

Her pale hand's held something and her eyes looked very deathly as she stared deeply at that things. Only two red lines sent her shuttered. She shook her head slowly side to side and without thinking she threw away that thing. It slide down on the cold floor and went under the cabinet. That woman panickly looked around and she held a stool beside her to support her up. Her period stopped coming for the past two months that's what lead her to buy the pregnancy test. Yup. That is every woman fond of when see that two lines but not from this certain blunette. She looked very scared when see that. Without a second thought, she packed her things right away. She just took important things into a big dark blue bag. She's looked around her room for a last time.

"Sayonara..." Her voice was a bit cracked up as she locked the door and hid the key under a pot. She's looked at the memorable place before step down. She doesn't bear to look at it for a long time. She might changed her mind and decided to stay at her most comfy place where she got to see a new things and experience a various kind of feeling with her new family. It was odd for to call it family but they were family. A true family for her. She bit her lip and quickly walked away. She can felt her eyes watery for remember all of that.

..

..

..

The train station was still early for people to come yet but the train service still open for 24/7. That blunette walked as her shoes tapping on the quite train station. She done paid for the ticket. She's decide for travel far form there. Far from her family, Fairy Tail and far from that certain raven guy. She held her ticket. It's shown, Magnolia to Estryelia. It was unknown city for her to be exactly she doesn't know where it is. So that's why she decided to make a new life there. without anyone know her existence there. Her eyes trailed down at the rocky path where it lead her and suddenly oomph!

She stumble back as she fell butt on the ground. She winced in pain but her action halted when see the familiar figure in front of her. The two figure on the ground stared at each other.

"Juvia." – "Lucy." They both called out for each other in unison. Both of them had a teary eyes, red noses and flushy cheeks. They both quickly stood up as the awkward atmosphere came to burden the two of them. They were quiet. Too quite...

"A-Ah... umm... I never see you in the g-guild recently. W-Where did you gone off to?" Lucy broke the silence. The silence was too burden to stay far too long. It was too heavy for her. The queastion that she asked Juvia was the truth though. When she's at the guild, she's never seen that blunette. She's always find her near a certain raven guy or she went to mission either with Gajeel or alone.

"Juvia just at home rest. She's not feeling too well." Juvia tried to make her voice normal but she guess it's not worth it cause there's a trail of down and somber in it. They're both became quiet again. They seems nervous than usual. Out of blue a gushes of wind blew at them. Something flewn away from Juvia's grasp. The ticket that she held on flew away by the wind. She panicked as she looked at the ticket flied towards Lucy. Lucy caught it in time before it flew away. Juvia gulped when see her ticket on the grasp of that blondie. She can felt her sweat dropped from her head to her cheek.

Lucy looked at the ticket and there's a shock written on her face. Juvia slowly walked towards her. Her hands nervously fidgeted her hem purple lavender skirt. She's tried to build up ninety-nine reasons to cover up her travel or to be exactly run away from home like that without telling anyone. What's she thinking? Of course, there's no benefit telling anyone if you want to run away.

"Ano—..."

"Juvia, you're also." Juvia furrowed her brows. She looked at the same ticket that Lucy's held and it was written... Magnolia to Estryelia! She gasped as she looked at Lucy and the ticket back to back. Lucy too! She thought in her mind.

"Then..." Lucy muttered to bring Juvia's attention towards her.

"Shall we run away?" Lucy smile but it was a bitter smile. Juvia looked at Lucy. And she know what's that smile looks like. It was not her usual cheerful smile. Maybe there's something happen towards her, Juvia thought to herself.

"Hmm!" Juvia's smile back at the blonde. The two mage of Fairy Tail will gone far away from Magnolia to an unexpected yet unknown place called Estryelia. Will they find what's they want to hold on to?

..

..

..

The train was quite since the passenger already get off from it and once in awhile rattled sound can be heard to break the silence. One of the lights flickered on and off as it's gonna died at any time soon. There's only two passenger left. They both seems deep in sleep. The blunette's head was comfortable put on the blonde's shoulder while the blonde's head was lean at the glassy window. Soft snores came out from that two mages. They seems tired travel inside the train for far too long.

"Miss... wake up. Miss..." a lightly patted on Juvia's shoulder. She's had to squint her eyes to looked at the woman whom calling out for her.

"Are we there yet?" Lucy asked groggily as she stretched her body a bit. The long trip on train can make your bottom sore. Her bone cracked a little as she does so.

"We are at Simol, right now." Their eyes jolted open and stared at the woman. That woman taken aback by their sudden action. Her heart almost dropped. Fortunate, she have a good health of her heart. If she had a heart attack, of course she will died of shock any seconds now.

"Estryelia...?" Lucy asked her. 'Please, we didn't miss it!' Lucy prayed in her thought. Juvia also waited for her answer. The cost to Estryelia is really expensive. Since it takes time to go there. Almost 15 hours from Magnolia by train. If walk... Lucy can't imagine walking from Magnolia to Estryelia and how it can make her whole body sore from walking with wild animals roaming around. 'Please godness sake don't!'

"Ah, if you want to go to Estryelia, you need to take a boat. But boat service are out for tonight so you need to stay here for a night." That woman answered made them both sighed in relief.

"Hmm... boat?" Juvia recalled back what's that girl said. Why boat though?

"Yeah, Estryelia is an island." that girl smile but not for the both of them. Their jaws' dropped as heard it. Their mind kept yelling 'Estryelia is an Island! Is an Island! An Island! Island! Is..Land... i.s.l.a.n.d.'

..

..

..

Like the woman said Estryelia is an island. They set their feet on the sandy beach. The blue water was so clear as it can see the contains of the sea creatures in there. The breezes that came from the sea was so calm and clean. Lucy ran and spun around the beach. Her blonde hair swayed with the breezes. She took a deep breathe and let it go. Her lips turned into a smile. Juvia just stared at Lucy and the boat slowly departed away from that Island or so called Estryelia. The water sea slowly came in touch with her feet. It was kinda good cause water the only things that can get her into calm. Just like water, she wants to flow so freely without any obstacle. She closed her eyes while inhale the calm breeze. Suddenly, a sudden rustle made both of them snapped and looked at the source of the sound. They got into their stance to prepare for the out coming of something from there.

"Roar!" a really loud roaring came out from the bushes as something jumped out from it. The girls shocked to see that thing. It was not the usual creature that they have ever seen. It had a glowy eyes and a sharp teeth. It's look like a gorilla but it's had a long tail that was very torny. Lucy flustered to see that. She's quickly let out her fleuve d'etoiles but that things was so fast and pinned Lucy's down on the sand. Her fleuve d'etoiles fell down from her grasp. She cursed in her mind.

That monster evilly smile and shown it sharp teeth. That teeth looked like it will devour her into pieces of human's meat in no time. She trembled when that thing leaned in to eat her. She quickly shutted her eyes. From the blackness, she can heard Juvia's yelling out called her name countless of time.

"Sorry, Juvia..." She muttered under her breath as a tear slipped down from her cheeks. This might be her ends. She will regret without telling her feeling at that idiot but what will her get if she tell him. She will not gain anything from it. Maybe... a heartbreak?

Lucy's waited and waited but there's nothing happened. She suddenly felt that the heavy burden from that monster suddenly dissapeared and can be heard a loud thump beside her. She slowly opened her eyes, she thought maybe Juvia had knock out that monster but it was not Juvia. It was a girl like her height with a black short hair and it was scattered everywhere. She had a red scarf wrapped around her neck even though it was hot at there. It remember her to a certain dragon slayer. Her brown eye glowed by the sun rays and her another eye covered up by her messy hair. She tilted her head while looking at Lucy without any trace of emotion in it. Her eyes didn't blinked at all.

Juvia stopped running as she looked at that girl unbelievable. She just knocked out that monster with just a single kick. Lucy also looked at that girl with the same expresion as presence of power inside of her is really powerful and the emotionless eyes that stared at her really made her fazed to her spot. It's like she doesn't remember how to move.

'Who is this girl?' Juvia and Lucy muttered in their thought as they stared at the girl.

 _-I remember the first day i ever looked into your eyes and felt my entire world flip-_

 **A/N : Ah... it's done. The first prologue of this lost in love. As i thought my english is still worse. I got B' in my english test. How frustrating! I want a beta reader if someone gladly be mine... oh well... i hope you guys will like it. Review and favourite.**

 **Who is that girl? Huhuhu, she's my favourite character that i made. I hope you like her. Thank you. '_'**


	2. Chapter 2 - Mard-Uto

**Hey, i've ponder about the plot of this story and i don't came up with anything special. So, this story will be dull and will get less expected from you guys. I'm so sorry. I changed the summary cause the summary didn't matched with my story. Last speech like usual, I do not own Fairy Tail but i wish i can. Sob sob sob...**

 _-THOUGH MILES may lie between us. We are never FAR APART. FOR friendship doesn't COUNT MILES. It measured by THE HEART-_

The sudden appearance of that girl, causing the air around them turned into a mysterious and uncomfortable. Her eyes excudes a sense of despeartion and lack feelings. Both Lucy and Juvia were rigid in their place due to the presence of that girl.

"Are you okay...?" That girl muttered her tonage was seems a bit heartless. Her head tilted to her side and her emotionless eyes stared at Lucy. Lucy snapped into reality went heard that girl cold voice.

"Ah, I'm okay." Lucy respond to her. Juvia came in time to support her up. Suddenly, Juvia strengthens her grip on Lucy's shoulder. Lucy looked at her worriedly at her. Her face was pale and her other hand clenched her abdomen. She winced in pain.

"Juvia... are you hurt...?" Lucy asked that bluenette worriedly. She looked where Juvia held and there's was something there. A red liquid flowing down from her intersitial legs and down to her blue Fairy Tail's insigna.

"L-Lucy... I-It's so hurt..." Juvia muttered and with a slow motion she sat on the sand. Sweat begins to fall down to her pale face.

"Don't move a buldge. You're now in a big risk." Suddenly that girl muttered calmly and a second after that she opened up her mouth to say somethig else.

"They are here." That girl murmured under her breath but Lucy and Juvia still can heard it. Lucy quickly looked up and her face was visibly turned shocked because the monster earlier which tried to eat her was appeared in fron of her. Wait... should we changed the 'was'? It was not just once but many of them. They were all lurking out from the forest and their faces were clearly like the sea water visble that they were very hungry to eat the human fleshes in front of them.

"The blood attracted them to come here." That girl still talked in a calm tone even though that monsters would probably eat them in anytime soon..

"Then what should we do?" Franctically Lucy asked that girl.

"There's no choice but to kill that hideous monster." That girl exclaimed and she stepped closer to that monster.

"Wait!" Lucy made that girl halted and she slowly glanced back at Lucy.

"I'll fight with you. Consider this as my thanks from helping me earlier." Lucy stood up and face that calm girl.

"Show me what you got." That girl said and turned her head back. Lucy was stunned. She didn't see it's wrong, did she? 'Did she just smiled mockingly at me with that sarcastic words?' She quickly shook her head and slaped her cheek.

'This isn't time for illusions! Juvia is in a great danger.' Lucy glanced at Juvia who now crawled like a ball. The blood started to seep into the yellowish sands. Lucy clenched her keys.

"Open the Gate of the Archer! Sagittarius!" With the bright light appeared Sagittarius with his bow and arrows.

"What can I help you, Lucy-dono?" Sagittarius saluted like he immitating the soldiers.

"I want you to be gear guard. Defence Juvia from that terrifying monsters." Lucy pointed out to that monster that are close to them.

"Yes, Lucy-dono!" Sagittarius salutes for another last time. He draw his arrow and triggered it to the monster that only 1 meter from them. Lucy stood beside that girl. She held her fleuve d'etoiles with tightly in her grip.

"Spirit, huh..." That girl muttered and Lucy smiiled proudly at her. That girl suddenly stood in a pose as her right hand ball into a fist and she put it onto her left palm.

"Appear my pole." She muttered and her light emitted a red light. She pulled her both hands apart and at the same time a long pole appeared between it. She grasped the wine red pole and wield it at the monster. They both stood still and watched for every move of that monster does. Until, the nearest monster jumped right to them.

"Sagittarius!" – "Yes, Lucy-dono!" Sagittarius fired his arrow to that monster. That arrow pierced through that monster's body.

Once that monster fell down to the ground, the other monsters striked towards them. At the same time, Lucy and that girl dashed towards the monsters.

Lucy's fleuve d'etoiles whipped the monster's body over and over again until that monster fell down. Meanwhile, that girl knocked out the monsters with her pole. They let go many attacks and they both leap backwards. They bumped and their back facing each other.

"They're more than what i thought." That girl muttered. She loosened her red scarf on her neck to cool down her sweaty body. Lucy also started to sweat.

"What are these things?" Lucy asked question at that girl because she seems more knowledgable than her.

"This is Mard-Uto, the Human-eater." That girl talked while she hit some of the monsters that still attacking them.

"Mard-Uto? Human-eater? I never heard of it before." Lucy grabbed the monster's leg using her flueve d'etoiles.

"Hyargh!" With a great force, she pulled it and causing that monster fell fast first on the sandy ground and she lashed that monster to death.

"These one is the level one, it was the same species of monkey but..." That girl stopped talking to land another hit on the monster.

"it's a curse one." She continued.

"Curse?" Lucy asked again if she mis-heard what that girl was talking.

"Yes. These one are called Ka-Zio. They will come in troop to attack human." That girl explained. Both Lucy and she's already ran out of breath since the number of The Madazakio are not decreasing but it was increasing. They leaned on each other back for catch some breath and it easier to fight that way. Suddenly, the ground shook violently and the sand under their feet were sinking down. They quickly leap away from there.

"Groaaarrrr!" A sudden powerful roar surround that place and at the same time something came out from the underneath the sand. It was another Mard-Uto. It's look like a mole withits dark velvety fur, and a very long muzzle. It's eyes were looked like blind as it were shuted close.

"It's another level one, the Delver. This one it's a bit dangerous than Ka-Zio." That girl exclaimed. Them both really in a tight situation with the lots of Ka-Zio and the sudden appeared of the Delver. With the state of Juvia is in, she can not get away if something unexpected happen towards them. They need to carry Juvia's and run away from there since it's getting tougher.

The Delver make a move as it sniffed the air and suddenly it turned into a ball with many sharp spikes on its body.

"Watch out!" That girl yelled when that Delver rolled towards Juvia. Sagittarius fire an arrow at it but his arrow broke. He fire his arrows even more but it's no use. The spikes on the Delver's body were really sharp that it can't cut into anything. Lucy and that girl tried to run to save Juvia but their legs were glued into sand.

"Juvia!" Lucy yelled out her name. She can't help her nakama and she doesn't want to watch her nakama died in front of her own eyes. Juvia looked at it horrified as it rolled closer and closer towards her. She can't move at all whenever she tried to move, a prickling pain appeared in the lower of her abdomen. It made her really worried. Although he can't accepted what happened but she began to love the existence in her body.

Slash! The bloods spattered on the sand and they all rigid in their place. They were all shocked except for that girl. Her face turned into calm again.

"Just in time..." That girl let out a sighed of relief. Lucy looked unbelievable at that Delver. Its fell on the sand unconcious with its body cut in half and blood pooled under it . Just inches away from there, there is a guy. He is holding a huge red sycthe and there's a little blood spattered on his light brown jacket.

That girl and Luy's legs can move freely again. That guy turned around and walked towards them. He had a dark brown haired and his bangs are shooved aside to the right. His right eye is a bit covered up by it. He spun around his sycthe and put it on his broad shoulder.

"Fumiko." That guy's face visibly shown a little anger in it as he looked at that girl who called Fumiko.

"Sorry, Hajime. But right now, we need to help them." Fumiko said to that guy named, Hajime. He glanced his head towards Lucy and back at Juvia. He sighed in defeated.

"Fine..." he muttered. They can't let their guard down yet cause the Ka-Zio were still there.

"On the count of three... we will run. One." One of the Ka-Zio jumped towards them. Fumiko quickly came in front and hit it.

"Two." Lucy lashed really hard at the two of the Ka-Zio until it dropped down.

"Three!" Hajime made his sycthe dissapeared and quickly ran at Juvia. With the help of Lucy, Hajime lifted her up, piggy-back style while Sagittarius fire dozens of arrows at the Ka-Zio. Once the Ka-Zio let down their guard, they hurriedly went into the forest.

Fumiko grabbed something in her peach jacket's pocket. It was a silver whistle. With all her might, she blew the whistle. The whistle's sound echoed through out the big forest. Lucy felt her magic power was gonna ran out that Sagittarius faded away back into the Celestial World. She glanced at the back but there's no sign of the Ka-Zio catching after them but when she's turned her head to the front, there was a dead end. It has vines hanging up from the rocks.

"We're gonna rampage through." That Hajime guy muttered.

"Huh?... What?!" Lucy shocked. She looked at the two of them but there's no joking face written on it.

"It's okay." Fumiko said to soothe her down.

'Lucy think positive. Positive. Optimistic. You've gone to far.' Lucy muttered in her thought and she's getting closer and closer to that dead end. It's gonna hurt for good if it's the real rock.

"Oh Mavis." She said and how shocked of her that when she stepped inside it, her body were easily went through the rock and popped inside a dark cave. She was like invisible for that seconds. The dark cave suddenly light up. The torches that hanging on the walls of the dark cave lit one by one. The cave illuminted by the faint light from the torches. They walked carefully over the slippery floor cave. Juvia was breathing with a slow pace maybe that the pain really hurt her. The cave has many openings but yet they seems already familiar with the way. They arrived to another way but unlike others. It has stairs that lead up. Lucy can felt a slight goosebump when she climbed the stairs.

There's at the end of the stairs had a little door. Each steps towards the door raises many questions in her mind. When they arrived, there's a bonfire in the middle of that place. At the side of the plce, there's had a several bags and some equipment laid there. Lucy looked up and saw three hole that let the light showered to that place.

"Hanako." Hajime suddenly called out for someone as he laid down Juvia on a sleeping bag. Juvia clenched her teeth and her face are gotten paler than her skin usually does.

"Yes?" Out of blue, a girl that looked like eleven years old came towards them. she had a yellow-ish brown haired. She had a wavy hair until her waist level and a braid on top of her head. There's a orange flower pin at the side of the braid.

"Can you take a look at her?" Fumiko said to that Hanako. She's walked towards Juvia and kneeled down. She slowly loosened up Juvia's grip on the lower abdomen. She gently tapped it and made Juvia's winced in pain. It took her several minutes to check up. She's then when towards the bag and took out something. It was herbal medicine that stored up in a little test tube. She's took three of it and she boiled some water. She's took only a little amount of each herbs and put inside the boiling water. Lucy just looked at the girl agile doing that kind of thing. She's remind her to a certain dragon slayer. Hanako filter that herbal water and put it inside a mug.

"Drink these. The pain will be gone and it will be saved." Hanako helped Juvia sat up and drank that herbal water. She's squinted her face a little when the bitter water flowed down to her throat.

"You must be rugged and less cautious for this past two month. Your action nearly made it in a risk position." Hanako muttered to Juvia and slowly laid her back.

"I sense that it was really weak and for a second though, i thought it will be dissapear." Fumiko also said to her.

"Don't worry it will be okay." Hajime gave her words of encouragement.

Lucy looked at them. she didn't quite catch up with their conversation.

"What is this 'it' are you talking about?" Lucy asked them and they all looked t her unbelievable. They stayed for a sceond like that.

"Umm... ano... she's pregnant...?" Hanako broke the quiteness.

"Oooo... she's pregnant..." Lucy nodded.

"WHAT?! Juvia is PREGNANT?!"

 _-I hope we're friends until we die. And then i hope we stay ghost friends and walk through walls and scare the shit out of people-_

 **A/N : Jeng jeng jeng! Yup. Juvia is pregnant, Lucy. Phew, i hope this chapter received a review. I have an urge to have a little tiny bit of review. Please, onegai! Either is good or bad. I will receive it with an open arm and i will hug you. Cheezy~ So well, sayonara~~~~**


	3. Chapter 3 - The past that's ahead of us

**Heyo! Good morning, Good afternoon, Good Evening and Good night for the readers who now reading my not-so-exciting fanfic but I'm glad that the readers read my not-so-exciting fanfic. Anyway... thanks to** **MarSofTheGalaxies** **for reviewed my not-so-exciting fanfic. Arigatou! I'm really dying for a review! And so the reply is... there's may be Nalu and Gruvia... or not. Kekeke! And of course Natsu and Gray will appeared in my not-so-exciting fanfic and so will the other characters. Enough with the blabbling! Please enjoy this story and *cough* review *cough*. Fairy Tail is not mine but Hiro Mashima. Sad face...**

 _-this is the YEAR I will be STRONGER, BRAVER, KINDER and UNSTOPPABLE. This year i will be FIERCE-_

"WHAT?! Juvia is PREGNANT?!" Lucy yelled out of shock. She looked at Juvia unbelievable. She's even stared at her up and down and stay still at the flat stomach of hers. 'What the— how's that flatness can even contains a... a... ugh! I don't know what to say!' Lucy muttered.

"Juvia so sorry for keeping it from Lucy. She doesn't know how to say..." Juvia's head lowered and she doesn't dare to look at Lucy's face at that time. How can she kept a secret from one and only nakama that's being by her side. She's such a terrible woman.

"O... Kay... i need to breathe." Lucy's take a deep breath and let it out. She does that for a several of times. Her mind can't take that little 'p' word. It crashed down inside her brain and now it's still downloading all the info she can take.

"So." Lucy turned her face towards Juvia. Juvia lifted her head to look at Lucy. Thank god, Lucy's face is a bit calm from earliier.

"Let me guess... did something happen with Gray?" Lucy asked bluntly. It's so obvious. Duh! Juvia's head became lower again, look like the cave floor more interesting than the topic that they are talking about.

"I'll take it as a yes and i will not force you to speak up." Lucy sighed. She doesn't the one whom had a serious problem right now but Juvia's is.

"Juvia—..." Juvia's word cut off.

"No, Juvia. it will only made yourself in a big danger and..." Lucy knelt down in front of Juvia.

"This... So, that's why take it easy until we get out from this nasty island, kay?" Lucy muttered gently as she rubbed that flat stomach. Juvia nodded her head.

"You need to rest since you already had some of the medicine. Maybe it will take 5 to 10 minutes to cure it. For the time being, lay down and don't think about it so much." Hanako that little girl said and helped her slipped into that sleeping bag. After that, they all fell into silence, they're does their own activities inside that spacious cave.

"Umm... can i ask you all something? It's been bugging me for awhile." Lucy suddenly broke the silence.

"Sure." Hajime said.

"Who are you? And what do you guys doing here at this island?" Lucy at last asked them. Since she's has been met with that Mard-Uto and then saves by Fumiko until she's here knowing Juvia is actually pregnant, that questions buzzing inside her mind. The three of them looked at each other whether wants to tell the truth.

"Actually... we are from an organization, the Esoteric Organization. We are called the Stebiet or the Beastial Ordinance." Fumiko introduced themselves.

"Our oganization sent us here to stop this calamity on this island." Hanako continued.

"Juvia never heard of it before." Juvia muttered softly. The pain still lingered but it's a little bit recovered.

"Well, esoteric or the synonym of it is secret, so this is a secret organization. Only a several of people known us and please. Kept this a secret." Hajime explained.

"Ah..." Lucy nodded her head in undertsandment.

"We will halt a boat that sail past here so you two can get on and get out from here safely." Fumiko muttered and she looks like thinking of something. Juvia and Lucy looked at each other. Their eyes shown that they both were thinking the same thing.

"Wait!" Lucy made them all stopped and looked back at her.

"We will stay." Lucy said made the Stebiet jaw's dropped.

"Eh?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

One week has past...

The clinking from the glasses echoed through that hideout cave. The little light shone that place. Juvia was sat on the sleeping bag. She drank the same herb drink which made by Hanako. It's had been her new routine for past this one week. Sleep, drink and help the other. Having Hanako with her in that hideout cave really helped her. Otherwise, she will died of boring. She want to move around freely as she wants but the pain under her abdomen really blocking her to do so. Also she's got a morning sickness but hers not morning but at night time. Just like Hanako said, it's a common thing for a pregnant women having. She felt very weird and strange that little girl like Hanako known so much about pregnant women. Oh well maybe she's had some experience...? Juvia quickly shook her head when a dirty thoughts came flying in her mind.

She quickly gulged down the green liquid down to her throat. Her sense of taste already immune with the fibery and bitter taste of it.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Deep in the Estryelia Island, there's Lucy, Fumiko and Hajime walked deeper and deeper from their hideout cave. The forest is just the same with the other forest. Lucy sighed out of defeated. She doesn't seen any ordinary things in that island. it's typically an island. Just an usual island that we sees. They were there cause they need to find a clue that sent this island into castrophy but it's been two hours since they move on and nope! They haven't seen anything suspicious in there.

Lucy looked behind and she saw that the Ka-Zio that learking around that area. They didn't saw them. because... Hanako had made some medicine and causing that Ka-Zio didn't see them. and it's suprising affective. How that little girl can achieve doing so? Lucy thought to herself while following the two. They both were serious. Too... serious... Lucy asked them. They answered her and then it back to their accompany name silence. Yup! It's been like that since two hours ago.

Lucy sighed again. She recalled the story of this island again from what she heard from Hanako...

Estryelia Island is just a normal island with a least residents. There's no mages or wizrds in there. Just a common people but they lives peaceful without any brawl or fights among them. The eldest of the residents that being called as Oba-chan really happy to see that her family are happy. Their happiness is her happiness.

But one day, Oba-chan had a really bad and worse nightmares that all her family will be eaten by a lurkious monsters. This never happen once but in fact it kept replaying every day and cause her scared to death. She prayed that this nightmares of her never ever happen to her family. But unfortunately, the nightmares really happened and with her own eyes she saw that evil monsters devoured her family. And bump –!

Lucy snapped out of her thought. She was bumped into Fumiko that stopped out of sudden. Lucy curioused what were they saw.

"... We found it..." Sudenly Fumiko muttered.

Lucy looked up afront and saw the houses where the residents of this island lived at. the state of the houses were bad. The building were burnt to crispt and some of them were terriblely collapsed. It clearly shown something horror and bad happened there.

"Fumiko, did you sense anything here?" Hajime asked Fumiko. Her eyes roamed all over that place and slowly she shook her head.

"Let's look around. Maybe we can find any clue here." Hajime gave an order and they all separated in that little residental.

Lucy opened up the door and it sent a creepy creaking sound echoeing. She slowly poked her head in. The place were very in horrid situation. It was very messy. The table and chairs were all broken. The glasses shattered every where and the food were all rotten leaving a really bad smell. Lucy looked around that small house but didn't spot anything. She got out and searched crook and hook for the clue that she even didn't know what is it. After several minutes, they met up in the middle of that residents. They all let out a sighed and shook their heads.

"Let's go back. The antidote will gone off anytime soon." Hajime said as he looked at the shadow of the sunlight. It will be dark anytime soon. Lucy and Fumiko agreed and they all went back to the hideout cave.

.

.

.

.

.

Juvia helped out Hanako arranged her herbs and medicines into a little tiny bottles. She's became expert in making those, after several days helping her. At first she was very clumsy. She nearly broke that tiny bottles but luckily Hanako caught it in time. She had been washing it, drying it, grinding it and keeping it in the tiny bottles and she even labeling the name of the every herbs and medicines. She had counted it and it had 49 types all together.

"Here, Hanako-san. Juvia had done keeping it." Juvia muttered proudly. All the tiny bottles arranged perfectly in front of her.

"Ah, thank you, Juvia-san. As expert as usual." Hanako smiled happily and carefully put the tiny bottles inside a bag full of tiny bottles. It was arranged perfectly according alphabets. How detail. Juvia can't help grinned because her work does become useful and this made her very happy.

"Juvia-san, do you have someone you adore?" Hanako suddenly asked her. Juvia snapped and thought to herself.

'Someone Juvia adore...'

"Juvia... doesn't have anyone." Juvia muttered low. For that seconds, her face was very gloom.

"But Juvia will adore this little soul inside Juvia's body." Juvia smiled as she rubbed gently on her tummy. It had a slightly bumped showing the existence of that little baby.

"I'm glad to hear that." Hanako zipped her bag while a little smile appeared on her tiny lips.

"Listen Juvia." Suddenly her tone became serious. Juvia slowly lifted her head to look at that petite girl infront of her.

"Our lives didn't come twice nor thrice but it's only come once. Because of that you have to feel good in your life even if you are facing a very serious allegation. Smile. Always smile. Okay?" Hanako's little hand grasped Juvia's pale hands. Their grasped were firmed in each other.

"Hmm!" Juvia smile. A little tear slipped on her cheek. She glad to hear that. This past months nobody cares about her and even didn't realized her existence. Except for a certain blonde mage. She's really appreacite that even now have people who care about her. She thought that no one will care and will forgot about her existence like her horrible past. it is really a nightmares for her. She's felt like she's alone in a huge black spaces. Even if she's run to escape that dark spaces, she's never find the way. she's became lost and slowly fall into the darkness. She was really despair with her life.

But one day, a light emerging from the little gap from the interstitial spaces of darkness. It was cold like ice but somewhat she felt very warm. She's never forgot the feeling about it.

Out of blue, a whistle sound echoed through that cave. That sound made them both snapped to reality.

"Ah, they must have been back." Hanako said and she put her hand on the wall while closing her eyes. Juvia never known why she does it when the whistle started to echoe. She does it every time the others back from finding clues in this freaking island.

Juvia sat down on a rock and stared at the little door where connected to the outside world. The foot steps tapping can be heard clearly from there. Juvia narrowed her eyes at the two figures in front of her.

"We're here!" A cheerful voice rang really loud inside that hideout cave. Juvia tilted her head at the figures.

"Eh...? Who?"

 _-there is BEAUTY in SIMPLICITY-_

 **Jeng! Jeng! Jeng! Who? Who? I don't know! Take a guess! Who? Hahaha hohoho hehehe. Okay! Bye! Have a nice day! Thank you~~~**


	4. Chapter 4 - Phoenix and Rain

**This is the chapter 4 for LIL or Lost In Love. Please enjoyed this boring story but I hope you guys will amuse. As always…. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima and I will always luv it.**

 _-I didn't LOSE you. You LOST me. You'll SEARCH for me inside of EVERYONE you're with. And I won't be FOUND.-_

"Hanako! Did you miss me very much with a cherry on top?" A blonde girl like Lucy came inside and hug that petite girl. She had a crystal blue eyes and her hair were wavy.

"Ugh! I'm not!" Hanako struggled to let off that grip which will eventually broke some bones in her.

"Ahaha. You're so tsundere." That blonde exclaimed happily and let go of Hanako. Hanako huffed of annoyed. Juvia can't help herself but to let out a little giggled and her eyes trailed to another figure behind that girl. His being sent shivered to Juvia.

That guy wore a black cloak and his face covered by the hood. Juvia can't saw the face of that guy.

"Oi, Katsumi. Don't be such a gloomy person." Suddenly that blonde girl came and pull off the hood from that guy's head. Juvia fascinated when saw it. The dark blue haired waved like a water flowing. It's the same as a certain ice mage but more soothing. His violet iris shone a little and his jaw line and collar bone were so perfect for Juvia. Her face crept on a bright red when their gaze are meeting each other. She quickly averted her gaze and looked at the cave floor.

"There you go." That blonde girl clapped her hand together. That guy named Katsumi glared at her.

"Bakasami." That Katsumi mumbled and sat at the corner of the cave.

"Wha—?!" That blonde girl huffed and hugged herself. Her eyes then met with Juvia.

"Arra~ Arra~ what we got here?" that blonde girl muttered and came near towards Juvia.

"Ah… she's new here. Her name Juvia Loxar." Hanako muttered and sat beside Juvia.

"Nice to meet you. Just called Juvia, Juvia." Juvia introduced herself. That blonde girl looked at Juvia with a bubbly eyes and twinkling in excited.

"So cute~~~ My name is Cizia Asami. Call me Asami and that bastard over there." Asami pointed at Katsumi. Her face shown really irritated.

"Named Katsumi." Katsumi said before Asami could said anything horrible. They glared at each other. An electric wave can be seen flashing out from their eyes. Hanako sighed.

"What's bring you two here?" Hanako asked cutting off their non-stop-bickering. Asami and Katsumi stopped their glaring and turned serious.

"We have something important." Asami said in a serious tone. There's no the morning brightness on her face anymore. The tension in the cave became tense all of sudden. Juvia gulped. She rubbed her arms cause the sudden drop of temperature in there.

.

.

.

.

.

"We're back." Lucy mumbled. She tiredly walked towards Juvia is and sat right beside her. She didn't sensed the presence of that two in there. She was too tired. Right when they nearly arrived at the cave. The antidote effect had run out so their presences easily being found by that creepy monsters.

"Fumiko~ Hajime~" Asami's voice boomed inside the cave made Lucy whom nearly drifted to sleep came right awake again. She's looked around and saw the two figures that was really strange to her. Asami ran and hugged Fumiko. Just like she does with Hanako.

"I miss you, sweetie red pie." Asami muttered. Fumiko's face was emotionless like she used to be.

"Haha, Fumiko you look happy." Hanako said. She laughed a bit at that scene. Lucy and Juvia looked at Fumiko's face but there's no sign of happiness there.

"Ah! Another one." Asami pointed out at Lucy.

"Hello, nice to meet you. My name is Lucy." Lucy introduced herself to that two.

"I'm Asami and he is Katsumi." Asami pointed out at Katsumi whom still sat at the corner of that cave. Lucy looked at Katsumi and nodded her head.

"You two tell us what the important thing is?" Hanako asked out of curious. She's really curious about the important thing that they were talking about. They need to wait for Fumiko and Hajime to come back and now they are here, her curiosity already on its limit. Asami and Katsumi looked at themselves. They both nodded their head at the same time.

"We found out about the Mard-Uto." Asami muttered.

"Mard-Uto is one of the creatures which created by the black wizard, Zeref." Lucy and Juvia shocked when heard Zeref's name being said by Katsumi.

"It has related with Zeref?" Lucy mumbled by herself but can heard by all of the groups in there.

"Yes. Mard-uto are being created from the revenge and hatefulness of his own feeling." Katsumi continued.

"Eh? Isn't it from the book?" Juvia tilted her head out of confusion. Usually she heard about the monster that was created by Zeref will come out from the book of E.N.D.

"Nope. We have received this information yesterday from our headquarters. It seems it reacted to Zeref's emotion not by the location of the book." Asami said.

"And why that the Mard-Uto are appeared here?" Lucy asked again. The Mard-Uto is somewhat Zeref's emotion and why it suddenly appeared on this island.

"That's the mysterious between this histories of this island." Katsumi muttered and came near to the group.

"Remember the ornament you guys sent to us five days ago?" Katsumi looked at all of them. They all nodded their head.

"The kids already found something meaning on that ornament." Katsumi stopped again bringing tension and curiosity onto them.

"They found a craved like this." Asami drew something on the cave floor using a mini sharp knife.

' ' They all tilted their head.

"Is it….." Hajime looked at it hardly.

"All the….. secret in the… main big…..?" Hajime took a guest.

"Yes, you're right." Katsumi nodded his head.

"What does it's mean?" They all turned silence to think what's the meaning of it.

"Ah!" Lucy yelled made them all surprised.

"Doesn't it mean ….. 'All the secret', the story behind what had happen is in the main big. The main big…. Maybe it was someone important?" Lucy explained.

"Perhaps…. The mayor?" Juvia mumbled from what's Lucy perspective.

"Juvia you're a genius! The oba-chan!" Lucy hugged Juvia.

"Yes…. We found the village earlier and her house is in the middle." Fumiko muttered.

"That's mean we had solve the mystery." Asami cheered of joy.

"We will leave tomorrow morning. For now take a deep rest. Tomorrow gonna be a big day." Katsumi said to all of them.

"I'm gonna make more antidotes." Hanako said and she quickly when to her little lab.

"Juvia's gonna help Hanako." Juvia quickly followed that petite. Lucy sighed and laid down on that solid and cold floor cave. Her eyes shut closed.

'When the mystery all solve…. The Stebiet must be back towards their organization, towards their home and family. But…. Both of us…. What should we do next?' Lucy thought to herself. She can't see her future really well. What's she's gonna do and where will her path lead her to. It's all…. Too bury for her to look. Juvia will gonna had really hard time with her baby grown big in her tummy. She let out another sighed. A heavy sighed. Desperate? Confusion? Frustrated? It's all too hard for her to handle. She's been ran away for all this time.

"Hey." The little voice made Lucy's snapped. She glanced at the figure whom sat right beside her.

"Hey." Lucy muttered and sat up.

"Having trouble?" Fumiko asked concerned. She's been saw her sighing and her eyes brow never relaxed a bit.

"Kinda…." Lucy said. She doesn't want to tell her, her problem. It's not that she doesn't believed her whom saves her and having her here but she doesn't want anyone knew that she's having problem. It's frustrating and complicated. They both fell into silence. It's not an akward silence but a soothing one.

"Ah… I'm remember the time where I'm being chased around all over that kingdom." Fumiko muttered. A crept of smile appeared on her lips. Being remember the past made her smilling.

"Chased around the kingdom?" Lucy asked back. She's became interest to hear the story.

"Yeah….. I was targeted or being the wanted people. Whether I'm alive or dead they will got a great amount of money. That time I'm only ran away and hide without doing anything. I was really scared at that time. They all called me a monster, a demon. My life became meaningless and I don't know what to do. I almost killed myself but….." Fumiko stopped and looked over someone that far away than both of them. She smiled.

"He saves me." Lucy felt fascinated. The smile on her face really made her dazed.

"Ahaha, I'm sorry for force you to hear my little past day." Fumiko stood up from her sitting.

"Don't worry." Lucy shook her head side to side.

"And that's why… don't relied on yourself too much but relied a little on the people around you. They all cared for you." Fumiko said and being right back to her usual self.

"Don't relied on the people around you… huh…" Lucy muttered and fell deep deep in her own thought.

.

.

.

.

.

"Is this the place?" Asami muttered. They all went inside Oba-chan's house. They eyed around that place but there's nothing there.

"Maybe there's some secret door or button that can lead us to the secret base." Lucy said while her fingers holding her chin.

"You read too much story books." Katsumi mumbled under his breath but can heard clearly by Lucy. She glared at him murderously.

"Juvia tired." Juvia sighed. Her legs getting numb from standing for too long.

"Juvia sit here for a while." Hanako wiped the dust from the chair for Juvia to sit down.

"Thank you, Hanako." Juvia sat down and let a relief sighed. Everyone still searching and talked about the secret thingy. Juvia rest her head on the chair with her eyes shut closed. She's never thought of being here right now. As the scenes that she want to forget appeared in her mind, she quickly opened up her eyes as she stared the white ceilings. She tilted her head a little. The others voice seemed disappeared out of sudden. Her mind wandered around. She narrowed her eyes at the pure ceilings.

"Umm…. Ano…. Guys…" Juvia called out for them. They all looked over to Juvia.

"Juvia thinks something wrong with this ceiling." Juvia pointed up towards the ceiling.

"What's wrong with it?" Asami looked up and tilted her head to the side. She's never seen something wrong with it. It just perfectly there. Suddenly Hajime pulled out another chair that seems in a good condition. He climbed it and touched the ceiling.

"It's so perfect that it's weird." Fumiko muttered.

"Huh…?" Asami furrowed her brows. What's so weird about it?

Hajime's hands wandered around the ceiling and suddenly his hands stopped. He pushed something and automatically the wooden floor creaked open. They all looked at each other and nodded. One by one entered in the secret passage that lead to unknown. It took them quite sometimes to reach at the end of the secret passage. There's a secret door. Katsumi slowly opened it. The door lead to a like little underground mine and it was dark.

"Wait a minute." Asami mumbled. She took out something out of her bag and hit it at the rocky wall. With a loud of thump, the torch like baton fired up. The fire helped them to see the underground mine. They all wandered around. In there, there had a little bookshelf and a blanket. There also had a rotten food at the corner of the underground mine. Hanako and Lucy when towards the bookshelf while the other started to look every nook and crook of that place.

They both searched all over the books in there. But none of them related to the history of this island. Lucy looked at the bookshelf and she touched it. Looking for something. When she does that, something peeled a little. Without thinking, she peeled it all over and to her surprise something hidden there.

"I found something." Lucy yelled out a little. Everyone came over to her.

"What is this?" Her eyes narrowed at the little paper. It written….

Hajime took the paper and analysed it.

"It says…. 'If you found this paper, please find something else in this place. I already felt very tortured living in this place. Please… I'm begging you...'" Hajime muttered.

"Please find something else?" Juvia mumbled.

"Hajime." Fumiko called out for him.

"Please help me push this bookshelf." Fumiko said and he nodded. He pushed the bookshelf. There's another door. Katsumi opened it and they all stopped in their position. There's laid in front of them is a little skull.

"Is this the oba-chan….?" Lucy looked terrified.

"Yes… it is." Fumiko nodded her head.

"Look…. There's another writing there." Juvia pointed out at the same writing craves on the wooden door.

"

"If you find this, please leave this island at once. Because….. this island gonna blow out. In sixty seconds." Hajime finished his words.

"Crap." Katsumi cursed. All of them started to left that place. Fumiko halted. She looked at something.

"Oi, Fumiko." Hajime called out for her.

"You guys go first." She yelled out. She quickly went over towards the books that laying around and picked three books from it. The underground mine started to shaken really hard. They quickly got out from there and went out from that oba-chan's house. They all saw the Mard-Uto running out from this island.

"We not gonna make in time." Hanako said panicked.

"Not in my watch." Asami gritted her teeth.

"Dance my ribbon." Suddenly the light emetting and popped out ribbons out from her hands.

"Feng Huang!" The ribbons danced around and it created something. It was big and flame enlarging out of it.

"… A phoenix….?" Lucy gasped.

"Get on!" Asami yelled and they all got on at the phoenix's back. The phoenix flapped its wings and flied high to the sky.

"Good job, Gru-chan." Asami patted the phoenix's head and it's hawk gleefully. The phoenix flied out from the island.

Juvia sighed. Her hands were trembling and the sweats started to trickle down her forhead.

'Juvia need to be strong….. Mommy not gonna… give up. M-mommy…. Wi…..' her thoughts suddenly black out and her eyes only saw darkness. She heard someone yelling out her name really loud but she can't move or even talk. Her nose sniffled something.

'Ah…. The sea…' Juvia smiled a little.

"Juvia!"

 _-CRYING is how your heart SPEAKS, when your LIPS can't explain the PAIN you feel-_

 **And that's is how the story gonna end….. thank you…. Sayonara. Sob… Sob… Sob…**


	5. Chapter 5 - The Cute Blue

**Ahhh! Finally I got to write this story. I've been thinking how to continue this story and Voila! Here it is. Lost In Love capter 5. Kekekeke. I'll try my best minna. Hope you enjoy it. Recently I'm into the cartoon called Miraculous Ladybug. It so damn amazing. But Fairy Tail never ever faltered in my pure and innocent heart.**

 _-And I'd CHOOSE you, in a HUNDRED lifetimes, in a HUNDRED worlds, in any version of REALITY, I'd FIND you and I'd CHOOSE you-_

Arusa Town is famous by its every day market and the big festival that held only once a year. Today is the day where the festival is held. It was just like a summer festival only that it was not summer. The night came but the Arusa Town still hassled by the people from all over the state. They all were excited to see the last main program. The one where they all waited for.

"Mama… I want to see the Fireworks." A little girl jumping happily with her little hands held firmly by her mother. Her mother just smiled at her little daughter.

A certain ice mage watched the scenes with a heavy heart. A bitter smile formed in his lip. Unknowingly he let out a heavy sighed. Two years already gone past. He didn't find the girl whom he have been hurt her for all this time. He wanted to apologize. He want to hear her lunatic voice and laughed that just sing to his ears. He want to touch her and pull her into a big tight hug. But he couldn't find her. It's been nearly two years ago realising something not there. Even thought it was noisy but a tingled bubbly feeling can felt inside him. Ah…. How he missed her. Bump!

Suddenly the ice mage bumped with something. He looked down and see something sat down on the floor while crunching his little nose. Gray crouched down to the level of that guy. When the little guy felt the presence infront of him, he swiftly lifted his head. His sharp eyes with blue orb stared the figure in front of him. His little head tilted to the side.

'Cute.' Gray said in his thought and without knowingly he lifted the little guy and he put him on his forearm for support. As he set his eyes on him, the familiar hair made him thought of someone.

"Blue….." He mumbled under his breath as the little guy still looked at him with his confusion eyes.

"Hey, buddy. Where's your parent?" Gray asked the little guy in his arm. That little guy furrowed his brows before mumbled.

"Mo..m…my ish buying shome food…. Umm… Ka….ka witsh Aoi a moment ago…." The little guy tried to mutter every word correctly, though it had some mistakes in it. Gray chuckled as he looked at the little figure. He must be around 1 years old.

"Aoi! Where are you?" A gruff voiced can be heard rang not far from there. That little guy lifted his head to look for the voice.

"Ka… ka!" his little voice yelling out for that voice.

"Aah, Aoi. You run off again." Gray quickly turned around when the source of the voice behind him. He was shivered for a second when he scenes a great amount of power from that guy. He had the some haired colour as him. His violet orb seems to shine a little at the light from the stalls. He wore a black cape.

"Here." Gray snapped and gave Aoi to the figure in front of him.

"Thanks, I don't what to do if I lost him." That guy sincerely thanks to Gray.

"No sweat." Gray smiled a little.

"Ah, I nearly forgot your mommy gonna be done anytime soon." That guy panickly as he remembered something important.

"Mommy!" Aoi cheered out when he heard it. He can't wait to see his mommy again.

"Thanks again." That guy said before went inside the crowd before disappeared out of sight. Gray just watched them before started aimlessly again. He don't know why he just felt heavy to let go of that kid. He let out another heavy sighed and closed his eyes. Out of blue, he felt a loud thud and first thing he knew he on the solid ground. He grunted when he head hit the ground. He can felt something heavy and …. Soft on him. He slowly peeked a little as he felt a hard gazed on him. He couldn't see the face because of the dark blue cape but he knew the little and slim figure, it must be a girl. He was fazed in his spot and his hand already trailed down her waist. Her hands on top of his muscular chest. Before he can opened up his mouth to mutter an apologized. That girl quickly got up and ran into the crowd. Gray blinked his eyes as the girl's feet also disappeared into the crowd. He groaned again and he pushed himself. He halted as his hand can felt a sharp thing in his grasp.

He lifted it up and it was a butterfly pin. He looked at the pin as it recalled him of someone. His eyes stared the pin. It seems he was thinking of something. His eyes bolt open.

'Juvia?!' he quickly stood up and his eyes roamed all over the crowd to search for the girl whom recently had crowned in his icy cold stone heart. He dashed inside the crowds hoping and praying that he can met her.

'Oh Mavis.' He mumbled in his heart.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The girl in the dark blue cape ran as fast as she can. Her body bumped slightly with other people as she tried to run away. Finding her child and escape from there. Her head kept glancing back to keep him didn't chased after her. Never realised her for she the one whom she want to forgot. She ran until she bumped with someone and she closed her eyes to feel the impact but no she doesn't felt hurt but only a grasped of muscular hand on her arm.

"…Mommy?" The familiar voice made her eyes snapped open. The view of her son and the guy made she sighed of relief.

"Aoi." She let out her hands to lift her son. The guy carefully gave Aoi to her. He watched the girl with concerned.

"Hey… are you okay?" That guy asked as he can see the trembled in her hands when he passed Aoi to her.

"I-I'm… okay." She muttered lowly.

"Are you sure?" He asked for the last time. To see her okay.

"Yes." She said but he knew she's not.

"Okay then." He said to drop the tense atmosphere. Suddenly a gushed of winds made her cape flown back. She quickly covered it back and her eyes roamed at her back to see anyone watching. She let out another sigh of relief but at the back of her heart throbbing with pain. 'is he completely forgot about her….? It's hurt….' She muttered in her heart. She looked down as she saw the same eyes looking concern at her. A smile crept on her lip as she nuzzled her face with his. Aoi gleefully gurgled as her mommy done that. That guy smiled at the two.

"Should we go?" That guy asked as he lightly patted her back.

"Okay. Sorry for the wait, Katsumi-san." She said. A little guilty for that guy to wait for her with Aoi. She knows that he doesn't like this kind of place. He more to a quieter and warm place. That guy, Katsumi shook his head with a little smile on his face.

"It's okay… I had fun." He muttered and they both walked by side inside the crowd.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A clicking sound can be heard inside the room and in a blink of eyes the room light up. The room was down to 12 degrees Celsius. It was shivering cold but not for this ice mage. He walked solemnly to the bed and slumped his body on it. He covered his eyes using his forearm as the scenes flashed back in his mind.

"Juvia….." Without knowingly his tip of tongue mumbled the girl's name.

'She had a son. A son with another man. Not…. Me…..' he said in thought. Too scared to say it out loud. He must be delusional. He let out the pin out of his pocket and he carefully stared at him. Looking every inch of it before he set down on the desk. He stared the ceiling and slowly his eyes shut closed. Drive him inside dream.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"G-Gray-s-sama…. *Huff* Huff*" A really sweet voice calling out for him as a cold sensation tingling down his chest. It's teasing caressed his bring him into shivered. The hot flushed skin and the cloudy eyes made his adrenaline burst out. He pulled her into a deep playful and hard kissed made the water mage moaned his mind over and over. He can't stop doing it.

The scenes turned black and another one popped out.

"I don't ever do it especially with her. Stop talking shit!" Gray's yelled out of his lungs as he pushed hard the pink headed. Something suddenly fell down and rolling to his feet. He quickly turned his head and saw the girl holding up her tears. Her lips quivered and her skin's already turned pink of embarrassment.

"A-Ano… s-sorry for troubling, Gray-sama. Juvia just a n-nuisance and annoying that doesn't even know her p-place. J-Juvia must get going." Juvia tried to hold it but she can't. The tears flowed hard. Thanks goodness that they were outside the guild.

"Nice one, ice princess." That pink-headed push hard Gray until he fell down. He then walked out from there. Gray stared at the ground and he pick up the things that rolled down earlier. It was a little box and a little letter attached to it.

'Thank you, Gray-sama! –Juvia-…' Gray grasped it and held it to his chest. The tears flowed down one by one before he realised what's just happened and the tears fell down really hard.

"Damn…. Damn…. Damn!" he yelled while punching the guild's wall over and over again until he weakly sat down and cried out.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gray quickly sat up. He was sweating although the room was freezing cold. His clothes already disappeared out of nowhere and what does he even care. A little brimmed of tear fell from the corner of his eyes. He slowly went down from the bed and went towards the kitchen. He pick up a glass and poured down the ice cold water. He gulped it down towards his dried throat. He leaned against the wall and he slowly sat down as he curled into a ball.

"…. I miss you, Juvia." Gray mumbled alone in the dark cold room.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Juvia and Katsumi went up the hotel.

"Thank you, Katsumi-san for taking care Aoi for me." Juvia smiled at Katsumi when she stopped in front of her room.

"My pleasure. He just so cute." Katsumi pinched Aoi's chubby cheek as the little guy gurgled happily for getting such a treatment from that guy. He smiled showing his three tooth at Katsumi. Juvia giggled but the smile soon disappeared as her thought wandered to a certain guy. How she wish to have this time with him? Did he want this kid if she shown at him? What if…? No, Juvia. Stay it out of your mind. You have another big mission to do.' As she struggled the mind battling, she doesn't even realised someone is watching her.

"Juvia, I've need to take a rest. Goodnight and goodnight to you too little toadler." Katsumi ruffled the little's blue hair.

"Ba-ba." Aoi waved his little hand at Katsumi and Katsumi also waved at him. He clicked open the door and half way through he spun his head.

"Juvia." Juvia snapped as she lifted her head to look at him.

"Take it easy will ya?" Katsumi smiled concernly. He loved Juvia like his own little sister. He wanted little sister but because of his demonic self. His mother abandoned him. For now what ever in front of him, he's gonna take a good care of it. The same as the other Stebiet.

"Thanks again, Katsumi-san." Juvia said her thanks and opened up her door's room. She slipped inside the noisy room. She smiled for having a good brother. He is the same as grumpy iron dragon slayer.

"Juvia!" Someone cheerfully called out her name as she make through the centre of the room.

"Aah, Asami-san welcome home." Juvia greeted the Blondie. She went towards her bed as she set down Aoi on it. Without a seconds, Hanako already sat beside him and playing with him.

"Yes… it so tiring to even thinking how to search for that guy and his motives." Asami mumbled.

"Don't worry. I'm sure we will find it." Lucy came out from the kitchen. She sat down beside Juvia as her eyes trailed down towards Fumiko whom already deep in sleep. She looked the red scarf that tied around her neck. She resembled to the fire dragon. The favourite scarf. Always there.

"Aoi already sleepy." Hanako voiced out when Aoi suddenly yawned as his eyes got teary.

"We better gone to sleep." Lucy said as she looked at the clock ticking. It already past twelves. No wonder the little guy already sleepy.

"Yeah! Sleewp!" Asami mumbled as she landed beside Fumiko and Hanako also take place beside the blonde.

"Okay, I'm gonna turn off the light." Lucy said and with a second the room gone dark and only lighten up a bit from the moonlight outside the window. Lucy laid down and felt the ice mage shuffled to breast feeding the little guy.

"Good night, Juvia." She mumbled and gone to sleep.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Someone stood alone in the dark and sniffled the air.

Another one far from there, quite miles away, sitting on the branches. As they both said,

"I found her."

 _-May you ALWAYS know my LITTLE ONE you were WISHED for, LONGED for and WANTED. I LOVE you-_

 **Uwaah! I put Gray in it. He was so down emotional. Kekeke! Now what will happen next? They still had mission to complete it. Never forget the Mard-Uto, kay.** **;)** **I FOUND HER!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Miss me,Miss you,I'm missing

**Hey guyzzzz and girlzzzzz…. I know this story It's not so damn attractive but oh well I kinda of relief when updating it. So thank you to the viewers whom still willing to read it and also a thousand heart for** _ **sarah2001**_ **, I'll try my best to make this story more interesting and goose bump [not necessarily thought ;) ] please enjoy reading it.**

 _-I want to say I MISS YOU. But it WON'T change anything so I'll just keep on pretending I DON'T-_

Arusa Town. Always and always full of people. All of them having a hard time moving around but not for this certain dragon slayer. He easily stood on top of the roof while his eyes roaming down at the flood of people. He took a big sniff to catch after the familiar scent. He sure this calming and soothing scent. He miss it. After he got the track of it, he dashed quickly from one roof to another. The scent was really near, he felt he almost grabbed it. He halted on a big building, as he done the same thing, sniffing and roaming. He never spotted anyone that have the same figure as her. The golden haired that shone brightly. The slim body that made you want to hug it.

Suddenly someone attracted him. She wore a black cape with a golden stripe at the end of it. She had a vague scent of it and without hesitated, he jumped off from the roof and landed just barely beside her. That girl in the cape really shocked when that pinkette lifted her up in a bridal style. In a lightning speed, he zoomed out from there. They were now leaping high from a roof to another. That girl struggled inside the muscular arm.

"Hey, Luce. Quit squirming around." Natsu having a hard time to lift her up and at the same time jumping around. He wasted many energy there and time. Their time…..That girl seems halted for a second. Natsu let out a sigh of relief when that girl didn't struggled anymore but just in a blink of eyes, he got a painful present on his abdomen. He loosen his gripped of her which made she easily escaped from his. They both stopped on the roof. Staring at each other.

"What's that for?" Natsu asked still felt the throbbing on his abdomen. She sure was strong than before. He usually got her face kicked but it does not hurt so badly than this. He took a step nearing her but in return she took a step back away from him. His eyes furrowed out of confusion. Suddenly someone else appeared in front of that girl. He also wore the same cape but has a red stripe. That guy quickly grasped the girl's hand and walk away. Natsu quickly sprinted towards them and stopped them from walked any further. He glared at that guy. Even if he does not saw that guy's face but he sure he is now wearing a smug face.

"Let go of her." Natsu said with gritted teeth. He don't know why but his heart felt very hurt when seeing their hands were holding firmly with each other. That guy let out his another hand and made a 'shoo'ing sign. 'Is he telling me to go away? Leaving them both? Alone?!' He became more and more furious by that guy's action and added with the devil's whispering inside his mind.

'Just kill him, Natsu. Take your woman away and you can do whatever you want… what if he take away your woman? Kill him. Kill him.' the devil's whispered dark and evil. Apparently the prompting incited him effectively.

"Bastard." Both Natsu's fist engulfed with hot flames. Blazing in anger and jealousy. That two people wearing the cape quickly leap backward when saw Natsu's dash fiercely towards them. Natsu lend a numerous fist at the guy but he easily dodged it with at ease. Natsu stopped still glaring at him. he took a deep breath and

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu shot out fire towards that guy. The flaring flame hit directly at that guy, the flames flowed out non-stop towards him. It sent a quite loud booming sound which attracted the crowd. The heat were extremely hot. The bricks melted and turned into a larva. Drop. The little drop of the larva made a hole through the ground. Upon seeing that the people got scared and ran away to saves their lives. The place will eventually turned into a larva pit anytime soon.

.

.

"Where they both ran off to?" Hanako asked furiously. Their destination were to an open place but when they walked through the flood of people, the two of them already gone missing.

"We need to depart soon, the hole will never wait for us." Katsumi muttered as he looked at the sky. The sky were blue, without clouds only the breezing winds.

"Mmmm…." Aoi in Juvia's arms started to squirm around. The noise from the people probably waking him up from his little napping.

"Shh…. Mommy here." Juvia whispered lowly at her son. She twirled her finger at his back slowly sent a great pleasure to him. He nuzzled his face at Juvia's black cape and drove back to sleep. She smiled. This little guy was just like his father. Her heart glazing with disappointment when she's thinking off last night's incident. He probably didn't recognized her anymore. Juvia looked around and she realized the girl beside her were trembled in fear.

"Fumiko-chan… it's okay. I'm sure they're alright." Juvia patted that girl's shoulder for comfort. Who knows what has been she went through for all these years. Juvia don't know why but when she with them. There were something fishy about them or something locked from she and Lucy's knowing. It's not she didn't trust them but something is off…. The mystery guy whom The Stebiet chased after these past four years. There's no sign of him or clue about him. All she knew is about his existence and the dirty job that he left behind. It was terrified seeing it. Blood… blood… everywhere. She don't know why the Stebiet trying to engage with that kind of man.

Suddenly a booming sound made her snapped to reality. Aoi also started to squirm again.

"What's that sound?" Juvia searched for the source of the sound while do the same action at her child's back. She spotted a dark smoked coming from somewhere not far from them. Before she could speak up, Fumiko already dashed towards it by using the roof since the path already full of people running away.

"We need to follow her." Katsumi spoke and they all quickly leap on the roof followed after that girl. Meanwhile….. At the same time… Gray examined the butterfly pin inside his grasp. It's shone shimmering when the light touched it. He sat on the window frame as the cold breeze hit his face. It was so soothing but at that time the booming sound appeared with the dark smoke soon appeared into his sight. He looked down below as people yelling and running away.

"Tch." Gray clicked his tongue and he glared at where the smoke is.

"That pink headed, fire breath bastard." Gray quickly put the butterfly pin inside his pocket and leaped out through the window. With a great force, he pulled himself up towards the rooftop.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Natsu wiped off his mouth roughly. He really was wasted his damn precious energy and time here. Over a little matter. He looked at the flames that still blazed angry in front of him, maybe that guy already burnt into crisp or maybe melting into larva. Duh! Whatever! Why would he bother about that guy condition? What's important now is that girl. He turned his body towards the girl. The girl he's been looking for. Just right in front of him. He carefully arranged his steps towards that girl whom wearing the cape. He want to see her face. Her beautiful yet cute face. But something held him off doing so when his ears heard something inside the fire. He carefully heard it.

"….Slurp?" Natsu imitated the sound. Before he realizes, that the flames gone little and little. As the flames were flown inside that guy's body through his mouth. He gasped.

"H-How did you have the same trick as mine?" Natsu muttered out of shock. The flamed already gone leaving a melting bricks under that guy's feet.

"Thank you for the meal…" That guy smirked and grasped his fist. A fire also engulfed his fist before formed into a large scythe.

"Hajime!" suddenly that girl yelled out and grasped his arm, holding him off from doing any stupid things. But when she does that the hood which covered her face drawn back, revealed her face. Natsu stammered.

"You're …. Not—…." "Luce?" Asami cut him off before he got to mutter the full sentences.

"Sorry I'm not her but you really are a terrible guy. Asshole!" Asami snared at him. Her hands gripped Natsu's collar shirt tightly and glared deathly at him. Natsu shivered as he felt a powerful energy coming out from the girl's body, the same as that guy. Who…. Are they? Natsu thought.

"Hajime!" A loud voice made them all halted and looked at the source of the voice. Fumiko were standing on the other side of the roof. Her eyes were slightly teary as she rushed towards them. He realised the tears on her eyes and quickly walked towards. She quickly hugged him tightly after she got on top of the roof. Hajime just smiled and hugged her back. Natsu looked at them.

"Natsu, are you alright?" As soon as he entered their house, Lucy's embraced him tightly. She lifted her head looking up to him concern.

"Yeah, I'm alright." He smiled and hugged her back. He miss it. How come she let go of his treasure easily like that and how dumb, he is to never realize the love that the girl holding on. Yeah, he really is dumb and dumber.

"Ribbon." Asami mumbled. A red ribbon appeared and swirled around Natsu's body tightly.

"Wha—?" Natsu shocked when the ribbon also tied his mouth. Asami still glared at him. With a great force, she pushed Natsu's body as he rolled down from the building. Fortunate, there's a mattress and he fell just right on top of it.

"Asami, are you okay?" Lucy asked her when saw the crunched at her forehead.

"A-Ah yeah… I'm perfectly fine." Asami stuttered.

"Quick, we don't want to miss our hole." Hajime muttered when realizes the times is comes. Fumiko let out a torn book out of her bag. The book had vines covered it like a chain and at the middle of it had a key lock. Fumiko touched the lock and a pink's light appeared under her palm. The vine slowly loosened up and the book flapped open as it stopped in a blank pages.

Lucy and Juvia looked at the book. That book still suspicious to them. Only Fumiko can unlock the lock. It was just like the zeref's book. After the incident from the tartaros arc, they both were very careful about the matter that had related to Zeref. The black pages turned black and out of blue a big hole appeared in front of them. The holes were pitch black but there's somewhat twinkling stars in it. The swirling winds from inside slowly pulled them inside. One by one went inside the hole.

Gray arrives a second late, he saw the little guy inside his mother's hug looking at him. That little guy showed him his smile just like his mother's and waving goodbye at him before he and the water mage disappeared inside the hole. He want to run inside the hole but a certain someone halted him. Natsu! He quickly jumped down towards Natsu who's struggled from the ribbon.

Gray kneeled down and looked at Natsu unbelievable.

"Ommp, bammpstmp mntpmm mpp." Natsu even struggled to say words. 'Oi, bastard. Untie me.' That's what he says.

"Huh? What are you saying fire freaks?" Gray said made the pinkette even angrier.

"Yeah… yeah…. whatever." Gray mumbled and put his hand on the ribbon before freeze it. Natsu easily broke the ice into pieces.

Gray went right back at the rooftop but unfortunately the hole already disappeared. He let out a disappointed sighed.

"Who are they?" Natsu suddenly spoke. He hunker down with a scowled face of annoyance. He looked at Gray whom meditated on something.

"That girl had the same scent as Luce does." Natsu stood up.

"Huh!? They also had Lucy with them." Gray snapped when heard it.

"What do you mean….?" Natsu looked at him confusion. What does he meant? Have I said Lucy is with them? And…. Why 'also'? Natsu thoughts.

"I meant….. You see….. Lucy and Juvia are gone at the same time. And Juvia…." His eyes trailed back towards where the hole was before.

"They follow the freaks. They follow the freaks?!" Natsu snapped when he's got to figure out what that raven haired guy want to say.

"We needs to tell gramps about it." Gray mumbled. He's been thinking for a whole night about it. They looked so damn suspicious and dangerous. Natsu nodded in agreement.

"I don't want anything happen to my Luce." Natsu said before he dashed off out of The Arusa Town.

"Me too…" But Juvia already has become someone else's right, he continued inside his though. Don't want that dense to hear him. 'Juvia….. Aoi….'

 _-MISSING you comes in WAVES. Tonight I'm DROWNING-_

 _ **HOHOHO, today have so many action with the roof, roof, roof and roof.**_

 _ **Please follow, favourite and review! *-***_ **a reveal about the mystery guy? Then, Arigatou.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Hope VS Despair

**Heya! This is rushing story and my word got jumbled up so I hope you understands it. My mid-year exam is just around the corner. Damn! I hate it. More studying, less anime. But oh well, this writer have to do, what writer have to do. Like that, tee hee! Oh yeah from,** **jfkkennedy.** **Why? Why? Why? Why did you don't want this to turn out to be Nalu. Maybe you have another couple-ing? This Nalu in this is so-so. Since my highlight couple in this is …. Oopsie cat almost got out from the bag. And from** **MarSofTheGalaxies,** __ **yeah, i will try to make clearly about what's happened in the past. For now, I'll just make a hint of it. Do you think the guys can win the now cold heart of the girls? Hehe, Have fun!**

 _-The LONELIEST people are the KINDEST, the SADDEST people smile the BRIGHTEST and the most DAMAGED people are the WISEST. ALL because they don't wish to see anyone else suffer the way they did-_

The water mage took a step into the hole and walk into it. With a swirl of wind, the hole shut closed just like that, leaving the Arusa Town behind and leaving the raven haired guy once again. Juvia adjusted the position of the little boy in her arms. Aoi was slowly drove into his nap since his nap earlier got disturbed.

Juvia looked up as the first things she saw was stars. There's billions of stars spread all over the navy blue with a little tint of violet sky. No, it's not a sky. They were at somewhere else. In another dimension.

Lucy pull off the hood that covered her head as she looks around the surrounding. She's been here countless of times with the Stebiet. This is the galaxy, where all of the stars located. Celestial world is one of them. There's more spiritual things or creatures that related to the stars, other than Celestial and this is made her curious. She wants to know and explore more about this world. It was called Hṑshi, The Galaxy of Everlasting Stars. But….

Lucy's eyes trailed at the book in Fumiko's grasp. The colour and the size was really quite the same with the Zeref's book, E.N.D. And that book can only be opened by that person. Just her….. The one who save her from the Mard-Uto. Yes, Fumiko. She's been thinking for all this time. She's never heard about this type of magic. How can she be the key to this galaxy, where's all the treasures of this world located. Maybe… just a maybe… she can find a way to bring back the power to summon Aquarius. She gripped the key pouch at her hip. It is may sound selfish…. But this is the only wish of her.

'Please…. Dear stars…' Lucy wish. She doesn't need love to move on, only this… she's already gave up on her love life. She doesn't want to go through, the spiky and difficult road. She's already hurt enough. No more….

"Another hole already appear… not far from here." Fumiko muttered to let the other knows.

"Then we better hurry up. The faster we catch him, the faster we can beat the crap out of that guy!" Asami said out loud, letting out the frustration she held on. Her voice echoing through the large and empty galaxy since the only human that walk past through Hṑshi are them.

"Yes… yes… the faster I can go to sleep." Katsumi said past her while yawning. It's the truth thought. Searching for that guy was really tiring. No clue or any guide line. It's really complicated. They need to work all night for it and sometimes they need to rely on Fumiko to know where the location of that guy.

They walked further into the Hṑshi with only one road that hanging on the air without any strings or something to hold it. There's only the tapping sounds from their footsteps and screeching stopped when Fumiko stop. They all halted in front a wooden door. This is one of the amazement. The road is just like a time travel of some sort of portal to another place. Once the hole to another places is open up, a door will appeared. Every door that she met were different. Lucy take noted of it. She's need to get every possibly detailed of this place.

Juvia patted her son's back whom now completely fell deep in his slumber. She smiled when she caught the similarity of her son and the ice mage. It's their sleeping habits. She will caught seeing him sleeping and there's one time…. She…. The flashback of the scenes made her blush…. Chu... how come she's have the courage when he was deep in sleep. Without his knowing, she kissed him. Not for long, just a little peck of it. Ah…. Juvia quickly shook her head…. No! Stop thinking about it. She will never remember of it. Ever again!

Fumiko carefully grasped the door knob. They need to get ready for any upcoming situation behind this door. She looked behind and when she make sure all of them in their fighting stand, she quickly opened the door. Once the door opened, it turned into a hole and revealed the place behind it.

Juvia and Lucy both furrowed as they saw the place. It's a room. The scent of wood slowly triggered. Hajime slowly went into the hole and looked around. The room was quite spacious and he went towards the window. Every steps of he took, making a creaking sound from the wooden floor. He gasped as his eyes caught something. He quickly went back to the hole.

"We are at Valle D' Lune." Hajime said.

"Valle D' Lune?! Yes!" Hanako cheered and quickly went through the hole. Lucy and Juvia looked at each other. As the word, Valle D' Lune went inside the mind.

"… Valle D' Lune…." They both muttered before something hit them.

"Ah! The Valley Of Moon!" they both said at the same time.

"Don't get too excited." The cheering stopped and all of them looked at Fumiko.

"Cause' there's Mard-Uto, here." Fumiko mumbled as she went towards the window. Her intuition is right, there's really a Mard-Uto roaming around.

"We can't go back anymore." Once they entered the hole, they can't go back anymore. They need to wait for another hole to open up. But it will take a month or even a year, for a hole to be opened up. If they were lucky, it will take only two or three weeks.

"Hanako, made some barrier. Make sure it tough. Katsumi and I will distracted the Mard-Uto while you girls, searched some food." Hajime gave them the order but he halted after that and continued.

"But not you." He pointed at Juvia. Juvia stopped in her track. She seems not satisfied at him.

"Yeah, he's right, Juvia. Since, Aoi with you." Lucy muttered, backing up Hajime's word.

"But, I…"

"Nu-Uh-Uh, Juvia. Stay put and take care of Aoi." Lucy cut her off before listened to her unreasonable reasons.

"Fine…." Juvia said while pouting her cheeks. Lucy smiled and poked the fluffy cheeks. 'So cute~ I'm not gonna let you hurt anymore….' Lucy said in her though. She determined to protect Juvia. No one can't hurt her. She's gonna help Juvia and Aoi survived in this Maze.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The scarlet woman looked at the soulless guy in front of her. He have been like that since yesterday. That pinkette also, last night they both went out the guild with despair. It's the same as that night. The horrible night where they all find out the missing of their nakama.

"Gray, come on. We will miss our train." Erza's voice made the guy snapped into reality. He stared at her for a bit before stood up. She sense the sadness from his eyes. Even he tried to cover it up but it was written all over his face, the sadness and the guiltiness.

Should they go to the mission in this kind of state? But the mission was directly asked for them. The master also said so. It was really a critical and dangerous mission. They need to solve it no matter what before it harm people. Erza realised the missing of the pinkette and the little blue cat.

Bang! Suddenly the loud bang from the guild's door quickly got her attention. Natsu was there furiously glared. His fist were tighten into tight fists. Veins popped out can be seen, clear enough he is now very, very mad. He opened up his mouth to say something but quickly held by Gray.

Gray stood right beside him as one of his hand patted on Natsu's shoulder. Gray stared at him deeply, he shook his head slightly. They both stood at the guild's door for a couple of seconds, staring at each other like they were telepathy or talking with their eyes. Natsu's hand slowly loosened as a heavy sighed let out from his mouth.

"Fine…" Natsu said disappointedly. They halted when saw the little figure suddenly hopping down from up stairs to the counter. Natsu and Gray looked at him, Gramps also retuned back their stares. They know what the master gonna to say. 'Don't interfere!' the stern looks of his said so.

The memory of last night flashed right back into their minds….

"Mira, where's Master?" Mirajane whom humming while wiping the counter startled when the two guys came rushing towards her. Their hairs were messy and they were all sweaty. Huffing and panting like they were just ran across the sea.

"Upstairs… in his office…?" Mirajane pointed up and they both muttered a thanks before ran dashed up the stairs. Mirajane tilted her head in confusion. She's felt very curious and want to hear a little bit of their conversation but unfortunately she was held off by Wakaba and Cana asking for more beers.

"Gramps!" they rammed inside the office without knocking the door. The little master on the seat looked at them with his furrows upwards.

"What is it? it's there anything fun, you two want to share with me or …. Some sexy pictures…." At the end of his words became half whispering with a perverted smile on his lips.

"It's more fun than that." Natsu joined the whispering, making the gramps became excited to hear about the things the two guys gonna tell him. He leaned in to hear it clearly.

"We…. Already found…"

"Lucy and Juvia." the both said at the same time. Master gasped.

"Gramps, we need to find them quickly." Gray said.

"Yeah, away from the freaks!" Natsu joined in. But they both fell silence when felt the atmosphere suddenly dropped.

"Natsu, Gray…. Don't interfere with them." The four words made Natsu and Gray's taken aback.

"But, Gramps—…" "No, Natsu! I said don't and it means DON'T!" Gramps yelled at them both.

"Gramps… you know something, right? About them…" Gray took a step closer to the little master. He looked at the master. His face clearly shown the sadness of losing the two girls and mad at himself for not taking care of the two girls. He is such a bad father! How can he be like this…

"Gramps, says something." Gray insisted him to answer his question but still there's no reaction from the master.

"I don't care, I'm gonna find Lucy and bring her back home. To me!" Natsu thumped his fist towards his chest and looked very determined. He just want her to be back. He was about to leave the office but a big hand held him off. Natsu swift his head to look at Gramp. But Master Makarov's stern look made him stopped to say any protest.

"If I know you two bothering them, I'll kick you asses into the pit of hell! Understand?!" the stern tones made them both speechless, not bothered to say anything anymore. It felts all the words they want to protest are all stuck at their throat. The atmosphere were very tense and they knew if they disobey the order, they will likely be punished or even worse.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Juvia sat on a thin blanket. She stared at little Aoi and her finger played with his blue hair just like hers. Aoi stirred a little, maybe he felt the ticklish on his hair, disturb him from sleep. Juvia smiled a little and slowly laid beside him. She kept staring at the little guy. Aoi's little lip open and close, like he want to say something.

"…..Da….. Ddy…" Ah! Juvia's heart break a little. When the word, came out from the little one's… her smile faded. She leaned forward so her forehead will touched his.

"M-Mommy….. so… sorry, Aoi….." She mumbled under her breath. She was so selfish, thinking that she can take care of her son all on her own. But she never thought about Aoi's feeling….. 'Mommy will try harder!'

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lucy looked around at the wide fields. She's make sure, there doesn't have any Mard-Uto lingering around. She slowly got out from her hiding place and let out a relief breath. The night's scene really is beautiful. The moon, even though it's not quite full, but it's still pretty. This is why people called it The Valley Of Moon or Valle D' Lune. It was very popular place and the legend said that it was one of the Sanctuary in this world but why there's Mard-Uto here? Lucy became in her detective mode. She went towards trees that grown in the middle of the fields. There's had mangoes. It was perfectly ripe.

"Lucky." Lucy smirked victory. She picked the mangoes which are at the lower branch. She was too deep in the plucking, that she didn't realized something was coming closer towards her.

"Wargh!" Lucy shocked and quickly turned her body around.

"Shit! It's level two, Reaper." Lucy easily dodge the attack from the Reaper.

"Leo!" Lucy yelled out one of her Celestial Spirit. With a glimpse of light, Leo appeared.

"My princess, why did you call me? Ah! I know you want to have a date with me, right?" Loke said with a flirty aura. Plus the twinkly, twinkly stars around him.

"That's not the time for that!" Lucy smacked his arm sent a chuckled from that orange haired guy.

"I know. I know. You want me to beat that thing, right?" Loke shifted around and faced to face the horrible monster. Lucy step back a little. She grip tightly the mangoes to her chest. She needs to be careful. Loke moved around his fingers a little, waiting for the Reaper to attack him. He already had beat down this thing once. It was tough but unfortunately for that thing, he already knew its weakness. It's… patient.

Reaper hungrily dashed towards them but Loke didn't quivered one bit. He manipulated more energy at his fist, the lights going brighter and brighter. When the Reaper closed enough at him, he took a step back.

"Regulus!" With a strong force, he punched the Reaper's face made the Reaper drifted back a little.

"He's tough." The reaper suddenly raised his both hands as the jingle sound from the chains at his hands waved around. Loke smirked as he can read what the reaper's thought is.

"Lucy, Now!" He yelled.

"Okay, Sagittarius!" Lucy was now on top the tree with Sagittarius. He was aiming arrows at The Reaper.

"Yes, Lucy-dono." He let go the arrows as it flew towards the Reaper and it hit directly at his both hands and chest.

"Hmm… you expose your weakness, Reaper-san." Loke smirked and kicked the Reaper at the chest where the arrow is. The reaper drawn back and stopped moving.

"We did it." Lucy came running towards Loke with Sagittarius followed behind.

"Thank, you two." Lucy said at them and closed their gate.

"I'll always help you, Lucy-dono." "Lucy, don't forget about our date." And then, they both vanished.

"Yes, Yes…." Lucy shook her head at the behaviour of her celestial spirits. She wants to go back quick. Her hands already going numb for holding this mangoes for such a long time. She hummed happily, to the way back at the little wooden house.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"My lord…." A woman walked towards a guy. She had an emotionless expressions on her face.

"What is it, Emma?" The guy said without looking at her.

"We have visitors." She said with a monotone.

"Oh… it is them?" He said with an interested voice.

"Yes and another group." She replied back.

"Oh…. Another group? Interesting… Haha…Show me what you got Princess….."

 _-Before you GIVE UP, REMEMBER why you started-_

 **Ah… alert! The mystery guy approaching! About what's happening at the past, I'm gonna tell it sooner or later. I'll pick at the right time. My explanation of the way of the story goes is complicated to understands. I'll try my hard to improve my skill. Once again! Thank you! Muwaah! Can anyone be my BetaReader? Anyone? Minna? Don't ignore me… sob sob.**


	8. Chapter 8 - The First Puzzle Piece

**Hello, minna~ I'm back! Today I'm gonna released the chapter 8 of Lost IN Love or for short L'IN'L. I hope you guys have a fine day and enjoying this. Thank you** _ **Junebug**_ **for reviewing and I will make the most epic story about them. I don't own Fairy Tail but I own my OC though… hehehe.**

 _-the WORST part about being STRONG is that NO one ever asks if you're OKAY-_

"Bwargh!" a loud sound of someone's vomiting can be clearly heard at the hassle town. The pedestrians whom nearby looked at it disgustingly and quickly walked away from there.

"Oi, do it properly and less disgusting, will ya? People are looking." A harsh whispering from a guy right beside the pinkette. He tried his might to avoid the pedestrian's stare and put on an apologetic smile.

"Huh?! How the hell should I vomiting properly and less disgusting?! Are you a moron— Bwargh!" Before the pinkette got to finish up his word, another wave of acidic liquids came out from his mouth. He's felt very sick and dizzy. Furthermore, this vomiting made him felt hungry. All of the food, he ate before went on the train already became a very horrible liquids.

The raven haired guy let out a heavy sighed. He moved his eyes from the pathetic pinkette to the pedestrians. One by one the pedestrians went past him but there's one guy whom looked very suspicious. He wore an entirely black outfit and glimpse of red inside the clock. The hood which he wearing, prevent Gray from looked at that guy's face. Just for a moment there, he thought he saw that guy also looking at him with an evil smirked on his lips. He sent that guy away with his glanced until he disappeared into the crowds.

"Sorry, we're late." A petite voice made him snapped into reality as he slowly looked over the source of the voice. A young dragon slayer, Wendy and the scarlet haired with fully armour, Erza walked towards them. Happy and Carla followed behind as Happy muttering something foolish sent the white exceed to roll her eyes but yet a smile still appeared.

"How does it goes?" Gray quickly asked them when they already in front of him.

"Not quite well…. All the info was still hazy." Erza mumbled under her breath. It's written all over her face that she was still confused and disappointed.

"Let's me explained it briefly." Erza said and they all went towards a bench since the place they stood made people hard to walk. After they settled down, Erza let out a paper.

"The requester, Mr Rollin is the land owner of the Valley of Moon where the incident occurred." Erza scribbled it on the paper.

"The Valley of Moon… the top notch attraction's place, right?" Gray asked, making sure he got the place right.

"Who?" Suddenly Natsu asked something really stupid in the middle of important meeting. All of them glared at him. Wendy and Happy just snickered at him.

"Like I said, it's a place. Idiot." Gray mumbled grimly at him.

"Yes, you're right, Gray." Erza took a breath and let out a sigh.

"It was very famous, all people came all the way here just for the Valley of Moon but …..something happened. Really mystery thought….." Carla muttered.

"And what is it, Carla?" Happy asked, curious.

"There's monsters." Erza said made all of them looked at her.

"Gugh, just a monsters? I can beat all of them with just a swish and swoop! Then, Kaboom!" Natsu said as he made some actions along with the sounds effects. If it's too many for him, he has Titania with him whom beat all 100 monsters.

"It's just not a regular monsters….. What I heard from Mr Rollin is….. It is the human-eater." Erza said with a serious tone. There's no even glint of kidding in her eyes.

"I've never heard of it before." Wendy shook her head. This is the first time she heard about the human-eater. A monster who eat human unstoppable. Just how many does it have there but suddenly she halted.

"But….. The valley of moon is known for its pureness, right? And where does the human-eater came from?" Wendy asked them. It's clearly doesn't have any connections through this. Pure white moonlight symbolic as pure and innocent. Monsters clearly known as black and evil.

"Beats me…" Erza muttered. She also confused right now. Moon…. Monster…. Human-eater…. And what's next? A guy drinking blood? Raining flower? Hot Larva? Nowadays, there are so many phenomenon that's really exaggerated. Her world also being suck into that weird phenomenon.

'I'm sorry…..' Out of blue, something came ringing in her mind. What does he means by 'I'm sorry'….? Erza thought deeply in her mind.

"Erza-san? Erza-san?" The petite voice made the scarlet haired woman snapped back into reality.

"Ah… yes. We better go now before it's gone darker." Erza mumbled and walked towards where the Valley of Moon located. Gray and Natsu just obeyed followed her from behind with Happy hanging on Natsu's shoulder. Wendy and Carla stared at each other before shrugged at Erza's sudden weird behaviour. They lately follow them as they went up hills and far from the town.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" the voice rang over and over again made she opened up her eyes. She looked around and found she's in the middle of field full of flowers. The sweet scent and lovely aroma triggered her smell scents immediately. The blue sky and the view of clear sea also came into her view.

"Where….. Is Juvia?" Juvia muttered as her eyes never stopped roaming around.

"Mommy~ I'm here." The little voice rang again, calling after her to come at him.

"Aoi. Aoi. Where are you?" This time Juvia calling out for her son. She tried to look but there's no sign of him. Suddenly, there's a giggling and a chuckled behind her. She quickly looked behind as she saw the most wonderful things in her life. The two figure smiled at her, theirs smile look very familiar as they both hand out their hands toward her.

"Come." Juvia can felt her eyes started to well up. At first, she hesitated to grab it but slowly she let out her hand to grasp it but….. She can't. The figures slowly back away from her.

"No… don't leave Juvia alone!"

Juvia quickly sat up, her cold sweat trickled down slowly from her forehead. Her breath were uncontrollable, huffing crazily. She felt the room was so hot and her eyes stared at her hands blankly. She snapped. 'Aoi!'

She quickly turned her head to the side and how relieved she is when she saw the little figure hurdled beside her, sleeping soundly. She stared at the little one for a moment before looked around. The other were still sleeping. She wiped off the cold sweat from her forehead and laid down lazily. The wooden creaking slightly cause of her movement. The light from the moon, lit up the gloomy room. The light was pure white and calm a bit Juvia's anxious heart. Her eyes slowly became heavy.

"The night and the day kept clashing with each other and so does the dream walker who crushed one's dream." The husky whispering rang through the quiet room before Juvia completely gone into her slumber.

"…. Have a sweet dream while you still have it." A guy suddenly appeared as he grinned evilly, showing his sharp fangs. Chuckling darkly before disappeared with a gush of winds.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The next day, Juvia and Lucy completely wore their attire. The black clock with striking gold for Lucy and striking lavender for Juvia. Earlier, they all spilt into groups to find anything suspicious or killed any Mard-Uto they met with. Lucy and Juvia assigned to look over at the East of the valley. Juvia had left Aoi in the hand of Hanako inside the wooden house because it's the only safest place there. And before they left, they took the antidotes that Hanako made for prevent the Mard-Uto to see them. But it's not for long cause it's only last for about thirty to sixty minutes according to their own body processing and the contains of magic inside them.

Juvia abruptly stopped in her track as well as Lucy when they had encountered a level 2 Mard-Uto. They quickly gone into their fighting stances, alerted every moved from the Mard-Uto. Even though, the Mard-Uto can't see them but their hearing sense are one crazy problem. It doesn't as powerful as the dragon slayer but it still dangerous. One silly mistakes, the Mard-Uto definitely can catch up after their movements.

Lucy looked at Juvia. She signal Juvia to get ready and Juvia nodded her head in understand. Lucy bounced a bit her body with her mouth did a lip sync a 'One…. Two…. Three!' At the count of three, Juvia quickly ran around the Mard-Uto. The Mard-Uto captured the sound of Juvia's footstep and it walked towards her.

"Not in my watch. Fleuve d'etoiles." Lucy mumbled as her whip appeared in her grasps. She hit it very hard until there's wound appeared. Before the Mard-Uto got to yell really loud, a wave of water blades came pierced through the Mard-Uto.

Juvia watched the Mard-Uto fell down hard to the ground. She let out a relief sighed and smiled when saw her partner at the other side. But suddenly, she felt something behind her back. Lucy also turned pale as the Mard-Uto lifted its arm to hit Juvia.

"Tch!" Lucy clicked her tongue. She twirled the Fleuve d'etoiles and threw it quickly at the Mard-Uto. She felt the time ticking so slow and her whip went into a very slow motion, same as the Mard-Uto and Juvia. 'Please!' Lucy begged in her mind. The Mard-Uto's arm nearly hit Juvia but—

"Hyargh!" The Fleuve d'etoiles twirled around the Mard-Uto's neck and with a great force, Lucy pulled the Mard-Uto to the front. Juvia duck her body in time when the Mard-Uto flied over her and went towards Lucy. She snickered as she gripped a fist and stood on her fighting stance.

"Lucy… Punch!" When her fist came contacted with the Mard-Uto, a swished of wind formed and another seconds, out of blue, the Mard-Uto collapsed cold to the ground. Lucy finished it with pulling hard her whip that twirled around the Mard-Uto's neck.

"We better walk off from here before another Mard-Uto came." Lucy mumbled, worried. Juvia just nodded her head and followed behind Lucy. They easily kill off the Mard-Uto they encountered without making any ruckus about their existence. One by one the Mard-Uto fell down.

"Lucy, I think we have to get back soon. The antidotes will wearily down." Juvia muttered to the blonde. Lucy looked at her. it's true she felt the antidote became less affected from before but she was hesitated cause they didn't even found even a piece of clue. They only killed the Mard-Uto. Lucy looked at Juvia again, she was making a puppy dog eyes which she, Lucy Heartfilia can't even resist it. She let out a sigh of defeated. She knew the water mage was missed her son very much.

"Fine…. But—!" Lucy and Juvia startled when heard a screaming and roaring, not far from their location. They stared at themselves a moment, before dashed towards the scenes.

"A group…. Of people…?" Juvia mumbled under her breath when she saw some foot in the middle of the wave of Mard-Uto. She can't clearly saw their face.

"We need to save them real quick!" Lucy muttered. There's had level one and two Mard-Uto. Juvia nodded her head in agreement. They just can't leave people who's on the brink of death, right?

"Loke! And Star Dress: Leo form." – "Arose! O Suijin." A bright light appeared around them as they transformed. The Mard-Uto stopped meddling towards their foods and looked at them. As they felt threatened, one of the Mard-Uto charged after them.

"Regulus Impact!" A figure with a spiky orange hair jumped out from the light as his fist was glowed with bright light. He strikes at the Mard-Uto and the Mard-Uto blasted back, knocked over the other Mard-Uto.

"Yes strike! Haha! This knight's gonna protect the most beautiful and elegant princesses in this universe." Loke said mockingly at the Mard-Uto which downed like a pin ball.

"Hah…. I don't know what to say anymore." The light slowly disappeared into thin air, revealed Lucy with her gave up face towards Loke's childish behaviour. The black gown dress which slit up her slim leg with a gold sash wrapped around her waist. Her hair was tied into a high bun and the black clock still tied perfectly on her.

"Arra~ Thanks you, Loke-san." Loke smirked when heard the two angelic voice rang. He glanced back and the icy blue haired came stepped inside his line of vision. A black with blue wave pattern kimono swaying followed the wind, showing her white puffy legs. The black clock covered up her neck which was a bit revealed.

All attention towards the two of them. The Mard-Uto growled lowly at them. Lucy and Juvia snickered and walked down towards the battlefield which they gonna wreck it. But stopped an instant.

"L—Luce…" – "Natsu…." The two of then stared at each other for a moment. Same as the other.

"Juvia…" Gray mumbled her name but Juvia stood stone and stare at him.

"Hah…. What a mess…" Loke rubbed his back head and let out a heavy sighed. Wendy and Erza looked at them two unbelievable. Wendy almost tear up when see the both of them.

"Lushhi…" Happy already in tear while Carla just stared at them seriously.

'…. Something not quite right…..' Carla thought. She just seen some scenes in her mind but something were left out. Something important.

.

.

.

Fumiko gasped. She touched the worn book in her grasp. She had really a bad feeling. Her intuition never wrong. She trembled slightly, fear.

"….Are you okay?" Hajime touched her shoulder in comfort. The red scarf which wrapped around her neck, shifted a little when she shook her head side to side. Hajime looked at her doubtful.

'What are you doing now…Hisao?!' Hajime clenched his fist in anger.

.

.

.

"Now, all the player already participate. Let's the gamble begin! Hahaha!"

 _-sometimes we KEEP our feelings to OURSELVES because we KNOW nobody would ever UNDERSTAND-_

 **Hah….. I think my soul is being wiped off from my body. This story already at its climax. I need to think more adventurous, horror, romance, tragic, action and THE WILD IMAGINATION EVER! Like that. Sorry for keeping you guys too long. And, I made up Juvia's new power, tee hee. Sumimasen, I get carried away.**


	9. Chapter 9 - The day before the storm

**Ahem! I've already finished chapter 9 of LinL. Aah…. It takes me quiet times to figure out how I'm going to make this story interesting and bombastic!**

 _-There are 2 type of PAIN…. Pain that HURTS you and pain that Changes you-_

Lucy felt the ruckus from before completely fell silence. She was really taken aback by the familiar figures whom she once stayed together, fight together, happy and also sad together. She slowly glanced at Juvia. Her face was unreadable.

Lucy slowly reached out for Juvia's hand and gripped it tightly, to send encouragement through them. Juvia lifted her head and stared at the brown orbs.

"Juvia." Lucy whispered as low as she can so that's only Juvia and Loke could hear her.

"Let's end this quickly." Lucy muttered seriously before a smile crept on her lips.

"Aoi is waiting for Juvia, right?" Juvia smiled a little and she grasped tightly the celestial mage's hand before letting it go.

"Loke." Lucy walked ahead and stood beside Loke.

"I know princess." Loke smirked, knowing what Lucy is going to do with the Mard-Uto.

"Nice." Lucy muttered as the Mard-Uto gained their attention towards them and walked away from the group. It seems that the antidotes already lost its effects, the Mard-Uto were growled fiercely at them.

"Regulus….. Roar!" Both Lucy and Loke spoke in unison. Their fists hit at the ground, forming a large yellow celestial magic spell below and also at the top of the Mard-Uto. The magic spells trapping the Mard-Uto inside it, prevent from the Mard-Uto to flee away.

"Juvia now." Lucy muttered under her breath.

"On it…." Juvia took a deep breath and slowly let it out. Her body suddenly glowed with an icy blue light.

"I, the O Suijin, the mighty God of Water, command you, the horrific and hideous monster banish from this world at once. Mizu No Botsuraku!" Juvia waved her hand down and in the spilt moment, waters came rushing down hard towards the Mard-Uto. Their body sizzling hot and the loud screaming pains echoed throughout the quite valley. Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Happy and Carla watched the unbelievable scenes in front of them. They can felt goose bump as the great magic power seeping out from the two women. They both were completely different.

"Lucy." Loke called out for Lucy.

"Yeah, I heard you." Lucy stood up.

"Binding Eyes." She clasped her hands together as the cage of the light roaring and emitting its light, blinding everyone eyes. They all quickly covered their eyes. The light took almost a minute to fade away. Natsu quickly uncovered his eyes, hoping for the blonde to be there but….. She was gone with the other two. The large amount of the Mard-Uto were also vanished out of no way.

"She's gone…. Lucy's disappeared." Natsu quivered. His teeth were gritted tightly and his breath was uncontrollable, huffing crazy.

"Dammit!" Natsu's fist slamming hard to the solid ground. Ignoring the pain he was having, but his heart was the most in pain.

Erza narrowing her eyes far away where the girls stood before. 'They both seems suspicious…. Like they were hiding something…..' Erza said in her thought before open her mouth to say something.

"We should follow after them. They shouldn't had gone far by now." Erza said with a stern voice. Wendy obediently followed Erza but her mind wondered elsewhere. She rubbed her arms, feeling feverish cold.

'What a massive power. I still felt it…. Lucy-san and Juvia-san enhances just this gap one years… they really are incredible….' Wendy bit her lower lip. She grasped her arms tightly, stopping the shivering.

Gray clutched his fists tight. His expression was clouded. The feelings of regret seeping into him again. She was just right in front of him but yet he let she disappeared again. He lifted his head high and looked at the vast blue sky.

"The weather is irritate beautiful today." Gray muttered under his breath but clearly heard by Natsu.

"Yeah… you're right, Gray." Natsu stood up solemnly and lightly punched Gray's shoulder before followed after Erza and Wendy.

'Weird….. This isn't what I saw…..' Carla mumbled in her thought. The vision she was having was totally opposite from what had happened just now.

'Blood….. The Human-eater….. Moonlight….. Book….. Devil…. Some people with a powerful magic but it was not mag—….' – "Carla…?" Happy voice made her snapped from her thinking.

"Huh….?"

"What's wrong, Carla? You have this very scary face this seconds ago. Scary!" Happy muttered and slight shivered.

"Hmph! You must saw it wrong! I'm leaving!" Carla said with a loud voice and with another huff, she walked away.

"A-Ah! Carla~~~ Wait for me~" Happy quickly catch up after the white Exceed's steps.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The triplet were still running away towards the wooden house but because of the antidotes effect already ran down, the Mard-Uto spotted them at once and started to attack them.

"Water Slicer." Juvia easily sliced through the flying Mard-Uto on top of them.

"Regulus Impact!" – "Hyargh!" Meanwhile Lucy and Loke were clearing the way at below. The light were streaming every seconds.

"Quick!" Juvia muttered as the wooden house slowly reached her eyes sights. They quickly dashed towards the wooden house without glanced back. As soon as they walked inside the wooden house, the Mard-Uto were halted and bounced back by the massive barriers outside the house. Lucy quickly closed Loke's gate and let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, O Suijin." Juvia mumbled under her breath and in a flash she turned back towards her regular self.

She slowly walked towards the window and peeked a little. The Mard-Uto seems to move away but….. Her eyes caught something else. There's the raven haired guy walking towards the wooden house, alone. He touched the barrier with his bare hand and let out a sigh of defeated. He lifted his head and at that moment their eyes were staring within each other. Their world seems stopped for a moment.

"Ah…" Gray let out a faint voice as he caught himself staring into the blue orbs. How he miss the chances to stare and look at her but he wish she was near him. But his sweet moment crashed went a guy figure walked towards Juvia with a kid cradled in his arms. She was looked happy when saw the little guy. The little guy exchanged from that guy to her.

'She's….. Look very happy….' Gray thought faintly as he watched the scenes not far from him. He clenched his fists tightly and he quickly turned around. Don't want to watch it anymore, he took his leave from there.

Juvia held on Aoi in her arms and she nuzzled her face in the white fluffy neck. It send playful gurgles from the little guy. Juvia smiled happily among hearing the sweet melody of the child. Katsumi watched her a sec before leaves the mother and son alone.

Juvia glanced back at the window to find the ice mage but unfortunately there's no sign of him anymore. Too bad…. Without her knowing, a sad and disappointed expression appeared on her facial.

"Juvia….." a faint voice from the distance, made her flustered. She quickly lifted her head to look at the source of the voice.

"Yes, Lucy…?" Juvia tilted her head when there's a pause, quite long.

"… No… never mind." Slowly Lucy shook her head side to side. She put on a smile. But Juvia's knew it was a fake one, yet she didn't have any courage to ask if anything was wrong. No… she's knew what's bothering the blonde.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Emma, you can move now." A gruff voice gave out an order to a woman.

"Yes, my lord." The woman bowed formally at the guy before walked away, deep into the forest. Her dark pink haired ruffled her face as the cold winds blew towards her. Suddenly she stopped, there's a dark purple, sticky liquids under her feet. Her mouth mumbling some kinds of old mantras as the winds blew harder and the liquids spreading throughout the Valley of Moon.

Not long for that moment, a very loud screaming and roaring can be heard as well as the booming of the thunders at the sky. The dark clouds appeared, covered the sun and the lightning came flashing unstoppable.

.

.

.

"Hahaha! She sure is fast." That guy muttered. He looked at the earlier vast blue sky already became dark and gloomy. He looked downcast. Watching the Mard-Uto turned even more violent and wild. Fighting among themselves. That guy chuckled darkly at the scenes before disappeared suddenly, into the thin of air.

.

.

.

Fumiko gasped sharply. The air seems kind of cold and tremendous aura seeping into the building. All of them were resting by now. But Fumiko was restless, her hands were trembling cold as she hugged her bag with the worn old book inside it. Suddenly, Katsumi barged into the girl's room. Asami wanted to yell at him but when she saw the panicked face of his, her anger slowly faded away and the worry built inside her.

"…. What's wrong, Katsumi?" She asked lowly. All eyes on him. Katsumi calmed down his thumping heart for a moment.

"It's her….. Hisao's underling." All of them froze except for Juvia and Lucy. They looked at each other, a questionable expression written all over their faces.

"Ano….Who's these Hisao and his underling?" Lucy asked, breaking the quietness.

"Hisao, the guy whom we have chasing for all this years and his underling, Emma or known as the Curse Woman." Hanako answered her.

"Curse….?" Juvia muttered.

'At last, the mystery guy appear…..' Lucy said in thought but a voice snapped her out.

"Wait!" Suddenly Fumiko raised her tone made them all halted and looked over her. Fumiko walked towards the shut window and opened it wide. A swirl and hard wind caressed her face. The cold breeze immediately went inside the room.

"What's…..Happening…? Lucy unconsciously walked towards Fumiko. She was too shocked at the scenes laid in front of her.

"One of Emma's curse…." Out of blue, Hajime walked inside the room.

"Hanako, enhance the barrier." He gave the order towards Hanako and Hanako nodded her head and walked downstairs.

"And…. For all of you, brace yourselves. This will be some hectic war." Hajime's voice rang inside the quite space.

"Fumiko." Fumiko startled as her name's being called over. She slowly glanced back at him. They stares for a moment before he left. She wrapped her scarf properly before followed after him, out from the room.

Lucy glanced at outside again and saw the barriers that set up by Hanako were expanding. Juvia also looked outside, Aoi was deep in sleep on her laps.

"The sky are…. Crying…" Juvia mumbled under her breath. She can felt it. It was so sorrowful and it really touched her heart. Slowly without no one knowing, a tear slipped on her cheek.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The team retreat back to the town as the situation became handful. The Mard-Uto suddenly started attacking them unstoppable, one after another came towards them. There were no limited of it. It just getting many and many, and stronger too. They have no choice but to retreat for now.

They were all very quiet. No one dare to speak, just mulling over what had happened.

"….. Why…?" A little mumbled broke the silence at once.

"Huh…?" Erza glanced at her back where Wendy was.

"Why…. Lucy-san and Juvia-san quit the guild?" She asked timidly. She intent to ask them but she's too scared to ask. Last year, she was just went back from the mission and suddenly she was poured down with unexpected event. Lucy and Juvia quit the guild. She's even tried to find both of them but she doesn't have any sense of smell as good as Natsu. All this year, she lives with full of questions. No one even help her, answered every questions in her mind. She bravely lifted her head and stared at Erza.

"Why? Why no one tell me about it? I'm waiting for everyone to tell me. I scared if I ask, it will just wounded up more off you guys wound but…. Hic…. Hic…" Wendy stopped. Her tears welling up made their faces became blurry. She looked at the ground, wiping her tears away. Her shoulders trembling.

"… Carla…. I know…. You already knew about it, right? The reason why they both quitted. Right?" Wendy said, with her tone was barely clear. Carla looked downcast, known her mistake for not telling the petite dragon slayer all she knows. About the vision, she got. She thought it for her own good.

"Wen—." – "No! Don't….. Apologise. It's for my own sake. I know…. But…." Wendy knelt down in front of Carla. Carla bitted her lower lip. She doesn't want to watch the pain expression on her face.

Carla gasped. She prospects that she will get more scolded but all she got was warmth. A tight and warm hug. She didn't expect that.

"Don't hide it from me. We have been stays with each other for a plentiful of years but I have known a little bit of you, Carla…. Please tell me everything. Ne…. I 'm not a little kid anymore…. At least gave me even a half of your burden to me…. Carla….?" Wendy muttered.

The little white paws tighten her grip on Wendy. A little sobbing heard under Wendy's arms.

"I'm sorry…. I'm sorry…. I'm sorry…." Carla cried and muttered the magic word over and over again. A smile cracked on Wendy's lip. Erza sighed as she watched the two makeover, then she glanced at the boys. They seem really deep in thought. She sighed again for countless of times. She walked ahead them.

"Ah, you guys really are hopeless…." The soft murmured made them all stopped what they were doing and looked over the metal back of the red haired girl.

"I overheard your conversation with Master." They both stopped, their conversation replayed on their minds. How angry Master was when heard about they found the where about of the two girls.

"You two must have done something to them, right? Even a little mistake, a wrong words, never understand their feeling… can break their fragile heart…." 'Even I...' the little words she continued in her mind. She gripped her fists tightly. Fighting over her welling tears, she don't want to look weak in front of them. The guys hang up their heads, even Erza thought they should be punished for all what they're done.

"But…. don't you think it's really unfair…."

"Huh?" Gray lifted up his head. Never expecting the words coming out from the woman.

"You know! I hate to say this….. That I!" Erza glanced back to the duo. She smiled confidently at them both.

"I promise I'll get them both back." She declared her own feelings. She hated to disobey Master's order but it's hard leaving Nakama behind, seeing them hurt.

"Aye! We'll get them back, Right? Yatta!" Happy cheered happily as the thought the two girls will come back with them again.

"But if they don't want to…. You must let them go with open heart. Respect theirs desire and what they want to do in the future." Erza narrowed her eyes, piercing at them. They smiled a little at her. Erza turned her head back to the front and walked ahead, followed behind by the duo. Happy also.

Wendy smiled at them but halted at the words says beside her.

"Wendy…. I have a really bad feelings about this…." Carla muttered. She held her head with her paws. Her eyes bolted open. Wendy gulped, seeing this…. Carla must have seen another vision. But it's a bad one. In her bottom of her heart. She prayed that they all will be safe. Living and stayed together like they always did in the past.

But then, she blinked her eyes in confused when saw the fire dragon slayer walked back, nope ran back.

"What's wrong, Natsu-san?" she asked him but he completely ignored her and ran past her. After him, Gray also ran past her. She and Carla looked at them questionable.

"Emergency. We need to go back. It seems Natsu sense something dangerous at the Valley. Come, Wendy, Carla." Erza explained to them briefly before ran after them. Both Wendy and Carla stopped in their positions.

"Carla…." Wendy mumbled and looked at the white cat.

"I-It can't be…." The white cat shook her head hardly. It's really happened.

"Carla." She flinched as someone patted gently at her shoulders. She slowly turned back and saw Happy's face. Unexpectedly, it soothes her down a little. She clenched her fist hard and wiped off the tears in her eyes.

"Wendy, I need your help!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Run a little girl, giggling with a big smile on her face. Her light pink haired glittered by the sunlight, shining dazzling. Not far from there. A little girl's voice, counting to twenty and yelled, 'I'm coming' really loudly. So the hider will quickly went to hide.

The little girl seemed to panic when she didn't find anywhere to hide. Suddenly, her body drawn back and fell over a bushes. Her mouth was covered, prevent her from yelling. Rustling sund came from the bushes as she struggled to let herself go.

"Shh…. She will find us." A little boy hushes her down, it was very voice familiar to her. The little boy glance to her and showed her a big smile. It was really radiance. That's the smile she knew.

….

"Emma, you're already done." A gruff voice made her snapped. She turned her head back and saw the guy looking over her.

"Yes, My Lord." Immediately, she face him and bowed politely.

"Hahaha, good work. As expected from you." He laughed darkly and walked past her.

"But…. I have another job for you, Emma." He said and smirked at her. Her face still remained the same. No expression. Like a puppet being tied all over by a red string. He smirked at her. Various type of schemes played in his mind.

This was the day before the storm….

 _-LETTING go means to COME to the realization that some PEOPLE are part of your history but not yours DESTINY-_

 **I don't know why I make Gray so stupid in this. Can he clearly saw that little boy is his own son? Anyway…..What's will going on next?! "I'm seeing someone is bleeding…. A scythe….. Ice" No! Don't say it anymore Carla! Stop! Stop! Ah… then what did you guys think will happen next? Sent me your thoughts. Hehehe! ;)**


End file.
